Friends or More?
by 143sasusaku
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are the best of friends until...Sina, Sasuke's childhood friend, came. Sakura got jealous but Sasuke always put his attention to Sina. Will Sasuke realize Sakura is jealous or Sasuke and Sina will end up together
1. Chapter 1

Friends or More? 

Chapter 1: The 1st day of School

"Where is that damn room?" Sakura, a pink-haired girl with emerald eyes, cursed

It's another 1st day of school and Sakura is having a hard time searching for her classroom in her new school building.

"Sakura!" a blonde girl with blue eyes and a brunette girl with 2 buns and chocolate-colored eyes shouted

"Ohayou Sakura-chan" a pupil-less blue/violet-haired girl greeted

"Ino! Tenten! Hinata! How are you guys?!" Sakura asked

"Fine" the 3 replied in unison

"Guys, can you help me?...Where's our room?"

"Oh, yeah! We forgot, you're our classmate too" the blonde girl with blue eyes, Ino, joked

"You are so mean!" Sakura pouted

"Just kidding!" the brunette girl with 2 buns and chocolate-colored eyes, Tenten, said while the pupil-less blue/violet-hared girl, Hinata, giggled

"Anyway, our classromm is right here" Ino pointed behind her

"Oh" Sakura sweatdropped

The 4 girls entered the room

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked

"Here" an emotionless voice said

Sakura turned around and saw a raven-haired boy with onyx eyes

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hugged the raven-haired boy, Sasuke

"I miss you too Sakura" Sasuke returned Sakura's hug

"Oh, look! Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme are hugging! They are really the best of friends" a blonde boy with cerulean eyes said teasingly as he went to their direction

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura shouted as she saw the blonde boy

"Hi Sakura-chan!" the blonde boy, Naruto, greeted while putting a cheesy smile

"Neji-kun! Shikamaru-kun!"

"Hn, hi Sakura" a pupil-less boy with long brown hair greeted

"Yawn Hi Sakura" a pineapple head boy greeted

"How are you guys?" Sakura asked

"Same" the 3 replied in unison

"Excuse me guys...I think we better sit now" Hinata said

"Okay"

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

"Hn"

"Hai"

"Sure"

The 8 sit where they wanted to sit. Sakura sat beside Sasuke, Hinata beside Naruto, Ino beside Shikamaru and Tenten beside Neji

"Gosh, Kakashi-sensei is so late" Sakura suddenly said

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun, can I ask you a question

"What is it?

"What kind of question is that? Of course, you're my bestfriend

"No, really?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun, how about...if you meet your...for example, your childhood friend...Will I still be your bestfriend?"

"You already know Sakura that no one can replace you and I will always be right there beside you "Pinky Promise?" Sakura asked childishly

"Pinky Promise"

Sasuke and Sakura intertwined their pinkies

* * *

"Yo Class!" Kakashi, a silver-haired man with a mask covering the half part of his face and always carrying an orange book that is inappropriate for his students, greeted as he enter the room

"You're late!"

"I'm sorry, there was an old woman-"

"LIAR!!!" Kakashi's students shouted

"Anyway, you have a new classmate" Kakashi announced

--SILENCE--

"Please enter Ms. Hosho" Kakashi motined the new girl to come in

A brunette girl with 2 green eyes entered the room.

"Wow, she's hot"

"She's a cutie!"

"She's so beautiful" the boys started to whisper to each other

As soon as Sasuke saw the girl, his eyes went wide

"Sina?!"

"Sasuke-kun?!"

WELL...I JUST MADE THIS ONE GOOD NEWS...I CAN UPLOAD EVERYDAY NOW...STARTING THIS DAY!  
PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS!!! 0:-)


	2. Chapter 2

Friends or More? 

Chapter 2: The New Girl, Sina!

"Who is she Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked

"Sina, my childhood friend" Sasuke replied

"Oh" Sakura just ohed (I made a new word!!) while everyone gasp

"Sasuke-kun!" Sina hugged Sasuke unexpectedly

Thoughts of everybody: _OMG! Sakura, Sasuke's bestfriend, is the only one who can hug Sasuke_

"..." Sakura was speechless

"Now Ms. Hosho, please introduce yourself" Kakashi said

"Hai!"

"Ohayou Minna! I'm glad to be here! Watashiwa Hosho Sina! I'm from Hong Kong and I'm also Sasuke-kun's childhood friend...I mean bestfriend" Sina said proudly

"Wow, she has change" Sasuke thought

"Thank you Ms. Hosho"

"I must leave now. And just to inform you, it's a free day due to Ms. Hosho" Kakashi said and left to red his perverted book

"Hooray!" the students rejoiced

Sina went to Sasuke's seat

"Sasuke-kun, how are you?" Sina asked flirtishly

"Hn, fine" Sasuek replied

"Aren't you glad that I'm here?"

"Who is she Sasuke-kun?" Sina pointed at Sakura

"Hn, Haruno Sakura" Sasuke replied

"What? He didn't say that I'm his bestfriend so...that means I'm not!" Sakura thought, disappointed

"What a weird name. Look, she has a freakishly large forehead" Sina teased

"Sina, stop it" Sasuke warned

"Why should I? I'm just telling the truth. She also has a pink hair! What is weirder than that?!"

Then it hit. Sakura felt a teardrop that Sasuke saw. She run outside the room and went to the restroom to cry

"How could he? How could he? He just said that I'm his bestfriend and then suddenly Sina came and he changed that?! Grrr! He broke our promise alredy!" Sakura thought as she cry

-In the room-

"Sasuke, where's Sakura?" Ino asked with Tenten and Hinata following

"I don't kno-"

"Hey! Watashiwa Hosho Sina!" Sina butted in

"Nice to meet you Sina! Watashiwa Yamanaka Ino and this is Tenten and Hyuuga Hinata" Ino introduced theirselves

"Can I ask you a question? What is Sasuke-kun to you?" Sina asked the 3

"Ano...he's just a friend" the 3 replied in unison

"Really?" Sina asked, eyeing the 3

"Really" Sasuke answered for them

"Oh, okay then" Sia said cheerily and left

"Weird"

"..."

"..."

"Anyway, where is Sakura" Tenten asked

"I don't know" Sasuke replied

"Maybe she's in the ladies' room" Hinata said

"Yeah...maybe you're right" Ino agreed

"Well...Ja Ne Sasuke!" the 3 waved and left to find Sakura

_Kuso! When they see Sakura, I am so dead!_

PLS. LEAVE SOME REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 3

Friends or More? 

Chapter 3: Hurt Feelings

Ino, Hinata and Tenten went to the ladies' room and saw Sakura washing her face

"Sakura, are you alright?" Hinata asked, worried

"What? Oh, its just you guys"

"Sakura, whta happened?" Ino asked

"Nothing"

"Tell us please" Tenten pleaded

"Sniff You know Sina, right?" Sakura started

"Yeah, the new girl and also Sasuke's childhood friend" Tenten replied

"She asked Sasuke-kun" Sakura continued

"So?" Ino asked

"She asked Sasuke-kun about me and Sasuke-kun only said that I'm Haruno Sakura and nothing else. He didn't even say that I'm his bestfriend And we made a pinky promise that we will be bestfriends forever and always be there for each other"Sakura explained, beginning to cry

"Sakura, just calm down" Hinata sadi while rubbing Sakura's back for adding calmness

"Arigatou Hinata-chan"

"It's nothing"

"Do you want to go back now Sakura" Ino asked

"Hai!"

"Okay, let's go" Tenten said

Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata went back to their classroom

"Ano...I'm just going to sit there" Sakura pointed tha seat in the corner of the room

"Hai, we'll be there. We just have something to do" Tenten said

"Okay"

Ino, Hinata and Tenten went to Sasuke's direction

"Sasuke, what happened to Sakura?" Ino asked seriously

"Oh no! I'm dead! They're serious" Sasuke thought

"I don't know" Sasuke replied

"Is that all you can say? I don't know? We asked you where Sakura is and you also said I don't know! Gosh, you're such a jerk!" Tenten shouted

"Please just tell what happened Sasuke-kun"Hinata said calmly

"Hn...Sina teased Sakura"

"Then" Ino and Tenten asked in unison

"Sigh Sina teased Sakura about her freakishly large forehead and Sakura suddenly run away" Sasuke explained

"Is that all?" Hinata asked

"Hn"

"Okay, we'll leave now. We already know now what happened. Sakura told us the other part anyway" Tenten said

"What other part?" Sasuke asked

"About Sina asking-" Ino started

"What about that?"

"About Sina asking who Sakura is" Tenten continued

"And you just replied that she is Haruno Sakura" Hinata said

"And you didn't even tell that she's your bestfriend" Ino and Tenten yelled

"So?"

"Baka! You have hurted Sakura's feelings" Ino shouted

"Hn'

"Grrr! I can't believe you have no feelings!" Tenten said, controlling her anger

"Sasuke, you should apologize to Sakura-chan" Hinata said

"Hn"

_Sorry Sakura, I never wanted to hurt you_

PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS!

I'M WORKING TO MY OTHER FANFICS THAT'S WHY I'M ALWAYS LATE IN UPDATING!

GOMEN! ANYWAY, PLEASE LAVE SOME REVIEWS


	4. Chapter 4

Friends or More? 

Chapter 4: Lunch Time

"Hi Sasuke-kun! Hi Sina-chan!" Sakura greeted cheerily with the 6 behind her

"Can we join and eat here?" Ino asked

"Well, you can't...I mean yes, you can" Sina changed her mind when sha saw Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji

"Arigatou!" the 4 girls thanked

"Anything for you guys"

"Hn"

Naruto sat beside Sasuke, Hinata beside Sina, Tenten between Ino and Neji and Shikamaru beside Neji.That leaves Sakura,  
nowhere to sit

"Great! Nowhere seat! That Sina stole my seat!" Sakura thought

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura, you have nowhere to sit" Sina said, acting disappointed

"Ano...It's okay...I'll go sit with Lee"

"Is Sakura mad at me?" Sasuke asked himself

"Sakura!" Naruto called

"No, It's okay Naruto-kun..really...it's okay"

Sakura went to sit beside Lee, one of Sakura's admirers and also have a bushy eyebrows

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Lee greeted

"Hi Lee! Can I sit with you?"

"Wow! It's a dream come true" Lee thought dreamily

"Lee? Lee? Lee? Rock Lee?"

"What? Oh yes, you may my cherry blossom"

"Thank you"

-SILENCE-

"So Sakura-chan, why are you eating with me and not with Sasuke?" Lee suddenly asked

"Eto...I just want to eat lunch with someone ele today and besides Sasuke is with Sina" Sakura replied

"Oh"

--SASUKE AND THE GANG--

"Hi boys! Watshiwa Hosho Sina" Sina said flirtishly

"Hn"

"We alredy know you"

"Troublesome"

"Oh, don't such be a bother, introduce yourselves"

"..." the 3 girls were speechless

"Hn, Hyuuga Neji, cousin of Hyuuga Hinata"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!" Naruto shouted

"Troublesome...Nara Shikamaru"

"You know...you all are hot and cute...but Sasuke-kun is the hottest and the most cutest" Sina said, not noticing the bad aura of the 3 girls

"Yamate Sina" Sasuke said

"Hai Sasuke-kun"

"She really has changed" Sasuke thought once again

_I wonder what Sakura is doing with that Bushy Eyebrows_

--SAKURA AND LEE--

Sakura just stared to the table where Sasuke, Sina, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto are seated

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan? Oi Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Le askedd, getting worried

"Huh? Oh, sorry Lee. I was just thinking-"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, it's alright. I know how you feel" Lee said

"You do?" Sakura asked while Lee added

"To tell you the truth...I really like you Sakura-chan, I really do. I sometimes get jealous because you and Sasuke are always together but now I'm so happy because you're with me" Lee said, blushing

"Oh, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard! Arigatou Lee-kun" Sakura thanked Lee

"Hehehe" Lee laughed nervously

--SASUKE AND THE GANG--

Sasuke was looking at Lee and Sakura's direction

"Hn, I haven't seen Sakura that happy before" Sasuke thought

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" Sina suddenly asked

"Huh? Hn, nothing" Sasuke replied, looking at Sakura once mre before facing his friends

"As I was saying..." Sina started to talk again about stuff about her

--SAKURA AND LEE--

"I better go now Lee, Ja" Sakura said

"Ja Sakura-chan"

Sakura was heading out of the cafeteria when she stopped

"Umm...Ano...Lee"

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"I just want to say arigatou!" Sakura said and gave Lee a peck on the cheek while Lee blushed furiously

"Nande mo nai Sakura-chan"

--SASUKE AND THE GANG--

Sina is still talking about how great she is while Sasuke focused his attention to Sakura once again. He saw Sakura leave Lee.

_Great! She's leaving that creepy Bushy Eyebrows..Wait! She's talking to him again_

Sasuke saw Sakura pecked Lee's cheek

_Grr! That Bushy Eyebrows! He's stealing my Sakura_

_Wait...did I just said my Sakura?_

_No, it can't be! I don't like her...I mean I like her as a bestfriend but not like, like_

_Grrr! I'm so confused_

And with that, lunch time ended

The 1st day of school ended, leaving Sakura and Sasuke an alone time

"So Sakura, do you want me to walk you home?" Sasuke asked

"No thanks Sasuke-kun and besides you should go with Sina" Sakura replied, acting happy

"Hn, if you say so" Sasuke said and left

"Sasuke-kun...you just don't know how I feel" Sakura thought, disappointed

PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS! THANK YOU!  
I REPEAT...PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS OR ELSE.  
0:-)


	5. Chapter 5

Friends or More? 

Chapter 5: Meet Lee, my new bestfriend

3 months have already past and with this 3 months, Sakura is always withe Lee. Lee's puppy love for Sakura has vanished but replaced by a friendship love

As for Sasuke and the gang, they greww closer too but Sasuke is always dragged by Sina but he didn't care. Ino and Shikamaru,  
Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji are now dating. Thr girls told this to Sakura who was very happy for them

Konoha high - 6:45 am - Kakashi's classroom

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted the 7

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted back

"Where's Sina?" Sakura asked

"She's not here yet" Hinata replied

"Good. Because I have something to tell you" Sakura said

"Then what is it Sakura?" Ino asked

"Ano...before I tell you...I have something to say to Sasuke-kun"

"Okay" Tenten said

"Sasuke-kun, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I broke our promise" Sakura apologized

"What promise?" Sasuke asked dumbly

"..." Sakura was speecless

"OMG Sasuke-kun! You don't remember?! The 1st day of school! Our promise that we'll be bestfriends forever and that we'll be there for each other! Kami-sama! What kind of bestfriend are you?!" Sakura shouted

-SILENCE-

"Sakura-chan-" a male with green jumpsuit walked up to Sakura

"Shut up Lee!" Sakura shouted while Lee backed off

-MORE SILENCE-

"OMG! Lee! I'm very sorry! I didn't know--! I'm very sorry" Sakura apologized

"It's okay Sakura-chan"

"Not this Bushy Eyebrows again!" Sasuke thought

"Sakura, what are you saying about telling us something?" Ino asked

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Stupid me! Anyway, everybody meet Lee!"

Crickets

"Umm...Sakura, we already know him" Neji suddenly said

"What I mean is...Meet Lee, my new bestfriend!" Sakura shouted while her other bestfriends gaped

"..." Sasuke was speechless

"Why are you so shocked? Its just Lee" Sakura asked

"But Sakura-chan, how about Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked, recovering

"Ano...that's why I apologized to him...I know he can't keep our promise anymore because of Sina" Sakura replied

"..." Sasuke was still speechless

"Gomen guys but I have to go" Sakura said to her recovering bestfriends

"And where are you going?" Tenten asked

"With Lee! Duh!" Sakura replied as-a-matter-of-factly

"Since you are all my bestfriends...can I have a permission to go with Lee?" Sakura asked

"Okay Sakura-chan"

"Hn"

"Sure"

"Okay"

"Hai"

"Troublesome"

"Arigatou!" Sakura thanked and left with Lee

After 10 minutes, Sina came

"Hi Sasuke-kun! Ogenki desu-ka? (How are you?)" Saina asked

"Hn, genki-desu (I'm fine)" Sasuke replied while everybody rolled their eyes (they always hear this question and answer everyday)

--LEE AND SAKURA--

"Sakura-chan...I have something to tell you"

"What is it Lee-kun?" Sakura asked

"I'm leaving" Lee replied

-SILENCE-

"Oh stop kidding around Lee! It's not that funny"

"No Sakura-chan, I mean it!" lee said seriously

"But why?" Sakura asked

"I'm the chosen one to inherit my father's doujo" Lee replied

"That's why I have to go to China"

"When will you leave?" Sakura asked, disappointed

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but I'm leaving tomorrow" Lee replied

"Have you pack your things?"

"No. I'm going home today to pack my things but before that I have to ask Tsunade-sama's permission"

"Oh"

"So...this is goodbye" Sakura said

"I think so"

The 2 hugged each other like friends will do and then Lee left

PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS!  
THANK YOU! 0:-)


	6. Chapter 6

_SasuSaku _- song and thoughts of Sasuke

**SasuSaku** - actions

Friends or More?

Chapter 6: Sakura's song for Sasuke

Sakura walked along the corridors and started singing a song for Sasuke (A/N: There are no students outside and Sakura has a beautiful voice)

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care_

--SASUKE AND THE GANG--

"Did you know that I'm rich..." Sina continue to talk about herself

Sasuke stood up from his chair, getting Sina's attention

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" Sina asked

"Hn, men's room" Sasuke replied emotionlessly

"Okay"

Sasuke went outside and suddenly heard an angelic voice.

_I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you _

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song 

_  
_Sasuke began to search the source of the song

_Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you_

_  
_And then Sasuke saw her, his bestfriend that he left, the pink-haired girl, he had loved

"Sakura?" Sasuke thought, not believing that it is Sakura

_I didn't know she has an amazing voice_

_But there is something about that song...is it sadness?_

_I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind _

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you 

_  
_Sakura then collapsed to the floor and started crying with her hands covering her face and her head bowed

"What happened? I better comfort her" Sasuke thought

**SniffSniff**

"Sakura..." Sasuke called

"Go away Lee! Just go home. I don't want to be alone anymore. Everyone that I loved are gone besides you and now you're just going to leave me and say sorry?!" Sakura cried silently

Sakura's eyes widened when she felt warm arms around her. She looked up and saw non-other than Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

"Oai-deki-teureshii-desu (I'm glad to see you)" Sakura said and buried her head in Sasuke's chest, forgetting about the incident about Sasuke forgetting about the promise

"What happened Sakura?" Sasuke asked while comforting Sakura

"Lee is leaving tomorrow. He's going to China and now I'm all alone" Sakura replied

"You're not alone Sakura, you have your parents and-" Sasuke was cut off

"My parents died 2 months ago due to an accident.**SniffSniff** You don't get it Sasuke-kun, I'm all alone! The gang and you have Sina and Sina have you!" Sakura cried even louder

"She's hiding her sadness behind her smile" Sasuke thought

"Sakura..."

"Mmmm?"

"I just wanted to tell you-"

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you?! Sasuke-kun!" Sina shouted

"**Sigh** I think we better go now Sasuke-kun" Sakura said

"But-"

"And thank you Sasuke-kun for comforting me...I'm so happy because this is the first time we've talked this past few months" Sakura smiled weakly

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pecked Sasuke's cheek

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved goodbye as she run to their classroom's direction

After some few minutes, Sasuke went back

PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS!  
0:-)


	7. Chapter 7

**SasuSaku** - actions / shouting 

Friends or More?

Chapter 7: Prom?

Konoha High - 10:30 am - Gai's Period

"Goodmorning my youthful students" Gai greeted

"Goodmorning Gai-sensei" the students greeted back

"My youthful students, I have a youthful announcement to make" Gai said

"And what is it Gai-sensei?" Sina asked politely

"Thank you for asking politely Ms. Hosho" Gai thanked while Sina put a fake smile and nodded

"My youthful students, you'll have a youthful prom" Gai announced

-In the corner of the classroom-

"Make me feel things will work out just fine" Chouji sang (he is singing the song entitled "How Did You Know by Gary Valenciano)

While Chouji is singing, he caught the attention of his classmated and also Gai's. Chouji didn't know that eveyone is looking at him because his eyes are closed and earplugs are in his ears (he's listening on an iPod)

"How did you know" Chouji sang

"Because Tsunade-sama told me" Gai replied (he thought that Chouji is asking about the prom; Gai didn't know that Chouji is singing due to Chouji's hoarse voice)

"I needed someone like you in my life"

"Really? Thank you my youthful Chouji"

"That there was an empty space in my heart"

"Oh, I'm very sorry"

"You came at the right time in my life"

"You got that right youthful Chouji! I'm always punctual!"

Gai continued to reply to the lyrics of the song until Shino interrupted him

"Gai-sensei" Shino called

"Just wait youthful Shino. I'm answering youthful Chouji's questions" Gai said

"And please call me youthful Gai-sensei" Gai added

"What a weird teacher" the students muttered

"Youthful Gai-sensei" Hinata called

"Why youthful Chouji, its so nice of you to say that" Gai said, ignoring Hinata

"Youthful Gai-sensei" Hinata repeated

"Youthful Chouji..."

"Youthful Gai-sensei" Hinata called, getting pissed

"You-"

"**YOUTHFUL GAI-SENSEI!**" Hinata shouted

Chouji removed the earplugs in his ear and stared at Hinata questioningly. Everyone also looked at Hinata including Gai.

"My,my...I didn't know that you could shout youthful Hinata" Gai said while Hinata blushed furiously

"A-no...Et-to...You-uth-hful Gai-se-ensei, w-when wi-ill the pr-prom be he-eld?" Hinata stuttered while playing with her fingers

"Ah, the youthful prom will be held next week" Gai replied

"A-arigatou" Hinata thanked while Gai gave her a youthful smile (s orry, full of youthfulness :-) )

"Okay my youthful students, we're going to discuss-'

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Gai-sensei but its already time" Sakura said

"Thank you for reminding me youthful Sakura" Gai thanked and left

"**Sigh** I'm so glad that weird youthful teacher is gone" everybody thought

After Gai left, Kurenai came in

"Okay class, sit down" Kurenai ordered

"I know that you know that there will be a prom night next week. So, I'm assigning...Sakura, I mean Sina as your leader" Kurenai said

"She will assign who will take care of the decorations, foods and entertainments" Kurenai continued

"So, Sina I'm leaving you to be their leader. I have a meeting with Tsunade-sama" Kurenai said and left

"Hai"

"Okay guys, I'll group you into 3. One for the foods, one for the decorations and one for the entertainment" Sina said

"Hai!"

"For the foods...I'll group...Chouji, Kiba, Gaara and the fanboys at the back while for the entertainment...Temari, Shino, Kankuro and these girls" Sina said while pointing to the fangirls

"And me, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Tenten and Hinata will take care of the decorations" Sina said cheerily

"But how about me?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, how abot Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"Ano...you'll take care of the foods" Sina replied

"But Sina-chan, can't I decorate too? I want to be with my-" Sakura was cut off

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but there are enough decorators for the prom" Sina said, acting sorry and adding emphasis on the -chan

"If you don't want to join the food group then you should join Temari, Kankuro, Shino and the fangirls in the entertainment group" Sina adviced

Sakura bit her lip and nodded

"I feel sorry for Sakura-chan" Ino and Tenten whispered to the others

--SAKURA--

"Hi Temari" Sakura greeted

"Oh, hi Sakura" Temari greeted back

"Ano...Can I join the entertainment group" Sakura asked shyly

"Of course, you can" Temari replied, glad to have Sakura

"Arigatou Temari-chan"

"Nande mo nai"

--SASUKE AND THE GANG--

"Sina-chan" Hinata called

"Hmmm?"

"Where will the prom be held?" Hinata asked

"Ummm..."

"How about in the gym" Ino suggested

"Alright! In the gym it is" Sina said happily

"Okay everyone" Sina caught her classmates' attention

"I just want to tell you that the prom will be held in the gym" Sina said

"Hai!" the students chorused

SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE

PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS!  
0:-)


	8. Chapter 8

**SasuSaku** - shouts / sounds / actions

_SasuSaku_ - song lyrics

Friends or More?

Chapter 8: I hate you!!!

--SASUKE AND THE GANG ( Decorations )--

"I'll bring the ribbons" Ino volunteered

"I'll bring the crepe papers" Hinata said

"I'll bring the coloring materials" Sina and Tenten said in unison

"Tape!" Naruto shouted

"Troublesome...decorating pins" Shikamaru said lazily

"Hn, Japanese papers" Neji said

"Hn" Sasuke hned

"How about you Sasuke-kun?" Sina asked

"I know! You can-" Ino was cut off

"You can bring a cloth for the prom banner, Sasuke-kun.you could also bring me to be your date" Sina said flirtishly

"Hn"

"What a slut" the 6 teens thought

--CHOUJI, KIBA, GAARA AND THE FANBOYS ( Foods )--

"Munch Munch Munch...I'll take care of the chips" Chouji said while munching on his chips

"I'll bring the do-" Kiba was cut off like Ino

"No dog foods and besides there will be lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of cookies" Gaara said cheerily while doing the Egyptian dance

Everybody sweatdropped

"We'll bring whatever food we want" the fanboys said

"Fine! I'll take care of the punch!" Kiba said

"What? You'll take care of the punch? Okay, here it goes" Yukito said and punched Kiba

"**Groan** Not that punch...the beverage punch, punch" Kiba said while keeping his balance due to his dizziness

"Oh, sorry" Yukito apologized while putting a cheesy smile and everybody sweatdropped again

--TEMARI, SAKURA, SHINO, KANKURO AND THE FANGIRLS ( Entertainment )--

"Temari-chan, who will sing for the prom?" a fangirl asked

"It's not me, that's for sure" Temari replied

"How about Sakura?" Kankuro asked

"Who? Me?" Sakura asked dumbly

"Geez, is there any other Sakura in this room?" Temari asked sarcastically

"Oh yeah, hehehehe" Sakura laughed nervously

"Anyway, can you do it Sakura" Temari asked

"Do what?" Sakura sked while everybody sweatdropped (lots of sweatdropping ne?)

"Sing for the prom night"

"Oh,okay"

"The last song must be special" Temari reminded

"Hai"

"Shino, you'll be the dj" Temari said

"Whatever"

"OMG! I'm going to be the cool dj! I must tell this to everyone! Wait...I can't! Damn this pride!" Shino thought

"Shino, are you okay? You're sweating" Sakura asked while Shino nodded

"Okay, me and Kankuro will be the host and you girls can do-" Temari was talking when somebody cut her off

"Hey everyone! I'm going to be the cool dj! Wohooo! Awooo! Awooo!" Shino shouted while doing some cool stunts

"What the heck?! Oh no, Oh no, Oh no! Damn this! My precious pride, my precious pride! Hubert help me! Noooo!!!" Shino thought,  
starting to panick when he saw that his classmates are staring at him weirdly

"Ano...Just ignore me and pretend that this never happened" Shino suddenly said while everybody nodded

"Anyway, you girls can do whatever you want as long as it entertains the audience" Temari said

"Hai"

The next day...At the gym...

The decorators - Sasuke, Sina, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto - are starting to decorate the gym with ribbons, flowers made of crepe papers and other decorations. Chouji, Kiba and the fanboys are fixing the tables' arrangements while Gaara is eating cookies. And the entertainers are doing their programs.

--THE ENTERTAINERS--

"Sakura-chan!" the fangirls called

"What is it?" Sakura asked

"Ano...we have chosen a song for you" a fangirl said

"Oh, what's the title?"

"Only reminds me of you" the fangirls chorused

"Good, I know that song. Pls. hand me the lyrics" the fangirls handed the lyrics to Sakura

"_I see you, beside me  
It's only a dream  
A vision of what used to be  
The laughter, the sorrow  
Pictures in time  
Fading to memory  
How could I ever let you go  
Is it too late to let you know_" Sakura started singing

"_I try to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you_"

"Wow Sakura-chan, you're good" Yuuki,a fangirl, complimented

"Arigatou Yuuki-chan"

"Sakura! Please let us hear your voice!" Temari shouted

"Okay Temari!" Sakura went on stage

Kankuro gave the microphone to Sakura.

"Thank you Kankuro-kun"

"No problem"

"_I see you, beside me  
It's only a dream  
A vision of what used to be  
The laughter, the sorrow  
Pictures in time  
Fading to memory  
How could I ever let you go  
Is it too late to let you know_" Sakura started singing again

"Wow!" the fanboys drooled

"_I try to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you_"

"Sakura-chan is so amazing" the fangirls thought

"_I needed my freedom  
This what I've thought  
But I was a fool to believe  
My heart lied while you cried  
Rivers of tears  
But I was too blind to see  
Everything we've been through before  
Now it means so much more_"

"She's kinda good" Sina thought

"_I needed my freedom  
This what I've thought  
But I was a fool to believe  
My heart lied while you cried  
Rivers of tears  
But I was too blind to see  
Everything we've been through before  
Now it means so much more_

_Only you_

_So come back to me  
I'm down on my knees  
Boy can't you see_

_How could I ever let you go  
Is it too late to let you know_"

"Woooh! I didn't know that Sakura could sing!" Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto thought

"_I try to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you_"

"Sakura..." Sasuke thought

Temari, Kankuro and Shino just smirked

"_I try to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you_" Sakura finished the song and everybody clapped except for Sina

"Good job Sakura-chan" Temari said

"Arigatou but I need a partner for the other songs" Sakura said

"Okay...how about Tasuki?" Temari asked

"Nah! He'll just drool at me"

"I'll just go with Sai. And besides, he's my friend" sakura said

"Okay"

Sakura left the gym and went to the libarary. In the library, she found a raven-haired boy reading a book.

"Sai" Sakura called

"Huh? Oh, ugly, its just you"

"Meanie! I'm not ugly!"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

"Shhhh" the librarian shushed

"Anyway Sai, I need your help" Sakura said

"I need your help to sing with me in the prom"

"Sai, c'mon, please" Sakura pouted

"No"

"Awww...but you have a wonderful voice" Sakura complimented

"No"

"Pretty plese"

"No"

"Fine! Be that way!"

"Hmmm...time for the secret technique" Sakura thought evilly

"Sai-kun, please, pretty please with a cherry on top" sakura begged using her puppy-dog eyes

Sai looked at Sakura

3...2...1...

"Fine!" Sai gave up

"Hooray! Arigatou!" Sakura thanked

"Shhhh" the librarian shushed again while Sakura bit her lip and Sai smirked

"Arigatou" Sakura mouthed to Sai and left the library

2 days before the prom...Konoha High...Gym...

--THE ENTERTAINERS--

"Sakura" Temari called

"Yes?"

"Did you and Sai practiced your songs?" Temari asked

"Hai"

"Ano...I have a favor to ask"

"What is it?"

"Can you call the fangirls and tell Sasuke to put the prom banner over there" Temari pointed to the wall

"Sure"

Sakura went to Sasuke's direction.

"Sasuke-kun, can you be my date!"

"Marry me Sasuke-kun!"

"I love you Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!" the fangirls screeched, making Sasuke control his anger

"Okay guys! Stop bugging Sasuke-ku. And Temari-chan called for you" Sakura said and the fangirls stopped and left

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura called while poking Sasuke in his shoulder, making him more pissed (Sasuke didn't know that it's Sakura)

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura called

"Can you-"

"**Shut up! You are so annoying! Will you just leave me alone?! We all know that I hate you!!!**" Sasuke shouted, catching the attention of everyone

-SILENCE-

Sasuke turned around to face a shocked Sakura

"Sakura?" Sasuke stared at Sakura

Before Sasuke could get near to Sakura, Sakura run as fast as she could with her tears falling like raindrops.

"Way to go Uchicha" Neji said

"Troublesome..."

"Teme! What have you done?!"

"You've hurted Sakura's feelings again" the 3 girls said in unison while Sina smirked

"Sakura..." Sasuke muttered

PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS

SORRY FOR LATE UPDATING

0:-)


	9. Chapter 9

_SasuSaku_ - thoughts 

_**SasuSaku**_ - song lyrics

**SasuSaku** - sounds / actions / place / silence

Friends or More?

**Recap**

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura called while poking Sasuke in his shoulder, making him more pissed (Sasuke didn't know that it's Sakura)

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura called

"Can you-"

"Shut up! You are so annoying! Will you just leave me alone?! We all know that I hate you!!!" Sasuke shouted, catching the attention of everyone

-SILENCE-

Sasuke turned around to face a shocked Sakura

"Sakura?" Sasuke stared at Sakura

Before Sasuke could get near to Sakura, Sakura run as fast as she could with her tears falling like raindrops.

"Way to go Uchicha" Neji said

"Troublesome..."

"Teme! What have you done?!"

"You've hurted Sakura's feelings again" the 3 girls said in unison while Sina smirked

"Sakura..." Sasuke muttered

**End of Recap**

Chapter 9: Freedom?

_He hates me after all!!! That's why he's ignoring me all the time! I feel so stupid! I'm a fool to love him!!! A fool I tell you! A fool!_

_Why did I love him anyway? I actually know he can't love me back! I mean, I know he loves me as a sister, as a friend but how could I think that he can love me as a lover?! I already he has Sina! But, why did I love him in the first place?!_

Sakura run through the corridors. She reached the ladies' comfort room and locked herself in and continued to cry her heart out

**-In the gym-**

"Sina-chan, we're just going to the restroom" Hinata said

"Okay"

When Hinata, Tenten and Ino got out of the gym, they imeediately went to find Sakura

"Sakura-chan!"

"Saku!"

"Sakura!" they shouted

**-SILENCE-**

The 3 girls stopped when they heard a muffled cry at the ladies' comfort room.They entered it and saw that one door is locked

"Saku?" Tenten called

**Sniff Sniff**

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Hinata asked worriedly

"**Sniff Sniff**...Please, just leave me alone guys"

"But Sakura-"

"Please" Sakura pleaded

"But we don't want to" Ino said stubbornly

Sakura sighed heavily and opened the door, her eyes all red and puffy

"**Gasp**...Oh My Gosh Sakura! What happened to you?!" Ino asked, over reacting

Sakura sniffed and immediately hugged Tenten (Tenten was the person in front of her Thta's why she hugged her instead of Ino or Hinata)

Sakura continue to cry on Tenten's shoulder while Tenten, Ino and Hinata comfort her.

"Sakura-chan, do you want to go home?" Tenten asked

"Ha-ai"

"Okay, I'll ask permission to Tsunade-sama" Ino volunteered

Ino left and returned after a couple of minutes with a gate pass.

**-In Hinata's car-**

"Guys, I don't live in our old house anymore. So, don't drop me there" Sakura suddenly said

"But why? How about your parents? Aren't they going to be worried?" Tenten asked curiously

Sakura felt tears forming in her eyes.

"They died 2 months ago" Sakura said while biting her lip to stop the tears from flowing The 3 gasped

"Oh, we're sorry Sakura-chan" Hinata apologized

"It's okay" Sakura fake smiled

"So, where do you want to go?" Ino asked

"Anywhere I guess" Sakura replied

"How about you stay at our house Sakura-chan" Hinata suggested

Sakura gave Hinata a weak smile and managed to say "Hai"

**Hyuuga Mansion - 1:30 pm - Hinata's room**

"Can you guys stay here?" Sakura asked

"Sure"

"No problem"

"Okay"

**-SILENCE-**

"Sakura, about what Sasuke-" Ino was cut off

"No need to tell me. I know now the reason why he kept ignoring me"

"But Sakura-chan"

"I'm an idiot and a fool"

"But Sakura, Sasuke didn't mean what he said" Tenten said

"How did you know?!! He shouted to everyone, heck, he even let everybody know that he HATES me!!!" Sakura shouted, her tears flowing freely

She sat down on Hinata's face when she realized her outburst and bowed her head.

"Go-gomenasai"

"Sakura, you love hom don't you?" Ino asked

Sakura looked up, her tears still flowing

"**Sniff Sniff**" Sakura nodded

"Since when?" Hinata and Tenten asked in unison

"**Sniff**...Since Lee left" Sakura replied while the 3 gave her confused looks

"**Sigh** When Lee said that he's going to leave, he went to Tsunade-sama's office and left. After a couple of minutes, Sasuke saw me and comforted me" Sakura explained

"Oh, so, that's why Sasuke took so long to come back in the classroom" Tenten said

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, we'll help you get Sasuke" Inos said

"No need guys! You can't force someone to love you and besides if he's happy, I'm happy! I'm okay with that" Sakura said cheerily

"Sakura..." the girls looked at the smiling Sakura

"Enough about me, how about you?" Sakura asked

"What?" the 3 girls asked in unison

"I mean, what about your relationships with Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji?"

"A-ano...E-eto..." the girls stuttered

Sakura just smiled

_Hahaha! They look so innocent...If only someone would love me then I will just look like them if someone ask me about that certain person_

"Ano...Naruto-kun asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes"

"Really?" Sakura saked while Hinata nodded

"I'm so happy for you" Sakura hugged the blushing Hinata

"How about you two?"

"Ano...same as her" the 2 replied

"Awww! I'm really happy for you!" Sakura hugged Ino and Tenten

* * *

**Konoha High - 7:00 pm - Prom Night**

"Goodevening everyone!" Temari greeted while the crowd cheered

"We are all gather here to celebrate our prom night, right Kankuro?"

"Right Temari! But before we start dancing, eating and anything we want to do, let's hear a song from Sakura-chan!" the crowd's cheer grew louder

The curtains of the stage opened and revealed a pink-haired girl wearing a strapless white dress that shines through the whole stage (sorry not good at describing dresses)

"Konbanwa Minna!" Sakura greeted

"I just want to thank thank the girls that chose this song! Anyway, this song is all for you!

**_I see you, beside me  
It's only a dream  
A vision of what used to be  
The laughter, the sorrow  
Pictures in time  
Fading to memories_**

How could I ever let you go  
Is it too late to let you know

Chorus:  
I tried to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
When i turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you

I needed my freedom  
That's what I've thought  
But I was a fool to believe  
My heart lied while you cried  
Rivers of tears  
But I was too blind to see

Everything we've been through before  
Now it means so much more

I tried to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the light  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you

Only you…

So come back to me  
I'm down on my knees  
Boy can't you see…

How could I ever let you go  
Is it too late to let you know

I tried to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you

I tried to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you

You, You,  
It only reminds me of you

"Woohoooooo!!!" the crowd cheered

"Arigatou Minna!" Sakura thanked and left the stage

"Thank you Sakura-chan! And now. let's get this night started!"

"Hooray!"

"Hit it Shino!" Temari said while Shino just nodded

The music started playing and different couples went in the middle of the gym to dance

"May I have this dance?" Neji asked politely while bowing

"Of course you may" Tenten replied while handing her hand to Neji

"Shika-kun, can we dance?" Ino asked

"Troublesome"

"Hmphf! You're no fun Shika! Maybe I'll dance with-"

"What a drag...fine"

"Arigatou" Ino dragged Shikamaru to the dance floor

"Wow, everybody looked great" Hinata thought

She looked at Tenten, who was wearing a spaghetti lavender dress decorated with sequens. Then she looked at Ino, who was wearing a blue dress just like Sakura's. She then looked at Sina, who was wearing a strapless red dress that went below her knees. Hinata then looke at herself. She was wearing a yellow dress like Tenten except that Tenten has more sequens than her. (told you that I'm not good at describing things...gomenasai)She looked at Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. They all were wearing tuxedos.

Hinata kept looking at everyone's dresses when someone interrupted her

"Hinata-chan, do you want to dance?" a boy with blonde hair asked while blushing

"Sure Naruto-kun"

Then the two went to the dance floor and started dancing

"Okay everyone, while you're dancing with your dates, let's hear another song from Sakura and the girls" Temari announced

The curtains opened once again and Sakura started singing

Sakura:  
_**If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!  
**_

The Girls:  
_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
**_

Sakura:  
_**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
**_  
The Girls:  
_**You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh**_

Sakura:  
_**It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love**_

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh**_

The Girls:  
_**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
**_

Sakura:  
_**No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no  
**_

The Girls:  
_**Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love  
**_

Sakura:  
**_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_ **

The Girls:  
_**You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love  
**_

Sakura:  
_**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it**_

The Girls:  
_**Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love**_

Sakura:  
_**Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love**_

* * *

Sasuke-kun, do you want to dance with me?" Sina asked flirtishly 

"Hn'

"Okay, let's go" Sina dragged Sasuke while Sakura started to sing a new song

Sakura:  
_**Once a lass met a lad  
You're a gentle one, said she  
In my heart I'd be glad  
If you loved me for me**_

You say your love is true  
And I hope that it will be  


Sai:  
_**I'd be sure, if I knew  
That you loved me for me**_

Sakura:  
_**Could I be the one you're seeking?  
Will I be the one you choose? Can you tell my heart is speaking?  
My eyes will give you clues**_

Sai:  
_**What you see may be deceiving  
Truth lies underneath the skin  
**_

Sakura:  
**_Hope will blossom by believing_ **

Both:

_**The heart that lies within **_

Sai:  
_**I'll be yours  
Together we shall always be as one  
If you love me for me**_

Sakura:  
_**Who can say where we'll go  
Who can promise what will be  
But I'll stay by your side  
**_

Sai:  
_**I'll be yours  
Together we shall always  
Be as one  
**_

Both:  
_**If you love me for me  
If you love me for me**_

After the song ended, Sakura and Sai immediately left the stage.

"Arigatou Sai for singing with me"

"It's nothing"

"Whoa!" Sakura stared at Sai

"What?"

"It's a miracle! A miracle has happened! You didn't call me ugly! It really is a miracle!" Sai sweatdropped

"Okay, you're just over reacting"

"Hehehe, sorry"

"Hn, I'll just go and grab some drink, you wanna come?"

"No thanks"

"Hn"

* * *

Sakura was getting ready for her last special song when Temari called her

"Sakura, are you ready for your last song?"

"Hai"

"Great! I can't wait to hear whta song you've prepared" Temari said and Sakura smiled

"Ano...Temari-chan, can I give a message to a certain someone after the song?" Sakura asked nervously while Temari stared at her

"Sure"

"Really?" Temari nodded

"And besides that certain someone is the one you want to be with except you're here singing. So,  
that's the least I can do"

"Arigatou!" Sakura hugged Temari

"I have to go now" Temari said

"Hai"

After Temari left, Sakura got really nervous

_Should I do this to him? I mean...I should because I love him. Arghh! I can do this! I can do this! Maybe I'll take a look at him so I can see him one last time as my bestfriend _

Sakura peeked behind the stage curtains and scanned the gym for raven-haired bestfriend

"There he is!" Sakura thought

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was dancing with Sina. Sakura was in a bad timing because when she saw the two, Sina was leaning to give Sasuke a kiss on the lips. Sakura felt like her heart was stabbed by a thousand times. She immediately closed the curtain before Sina landed her lips to Sasuke's. Sakura felt like crying again but she stopped it when she heard Temari's voice

"Okay Minna! Since, it's getting really late and we have to end this amazing night, let's just hear another special song from Sakura!" After that we're going to announce the Prom King and Queen and dance the last dance" Temari announced

"And now, if we could just stop and listen to Sakura's last special song and her message" Kankuro said

"Goodevening Minna!" Sakura greeted cheerily and at the same time sadly

"I wanted to dedicate my special song to Sasuke-kun" Sakura said, earning smirks, smiles and gasps from the other students

"Anyway, here is my song" Sakura said and started singing

**_Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu  
Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de  
Yume wo miteta no _**

**_Kono umi no dokoka de ima arasou koe ga suru  
Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umarenai  
Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau _**

**_Utsukushii umi no negai no kakera kara  
Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite  
Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa  
Sekai no namida ga nemutteru _**

**_Umareteku sono sekai ga watashi wo yondeita..?  
Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta  
Donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo _**

**_Utsukushii umi no negai no kakera kara  
Umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite  
Asayake ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo  
Watashi no negai wa tokete iru _**

**_Itsuka kanashii arasoi no tane  
Subete ga kieru sonna hi ga kite  
Hitotsu no ai wo utaitai.. aoi umi no naka de.. _**

**_Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yondeita  
Watashi no negai wo shitteita you ni _**

**_Utsukushii umi no negai no kakera kara  
Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite  
Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa  
Sekai no namida ga nemutteru _**

Before the crowd could cheer, Sakura spoke

"Sasuke-kun, I'm setting you free"

The audience gave Sakura confused looks.

Sakura chuckled and continued

"Sasuke-kun, I know that you feel like you're trapped because of our promise. So now, I'm making that promise history and you can live your own life...I know, I know, I'm so dramatic...Anyway, i'm doing this for us because it's the best solution for your problem"

Confused looks.

"Remember the day when you said that you hate me? That's the time when I realized that you felt trapped and decided to set you free. So...from now on, we do not know each other as bestfriends but as classmates" Sakura said, small droplets of tears coming from her eyes

There was a long silence.

"That's all Minna! Have a great night! Remember, have your last dance with your love ones and  
you'll end up together forever" Sakura said and gave the microphone to Temari and run off the  
stage

"Sakura, wait!" Temari called but Sakura keep running like there was no tomorrow

SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE...I JUST NEED TO STUDY...I CAN'T UPSET MY PARENTS BECAUSE I'M AN A STUDENT...SO YEAH, SORRY...THIS CHAPTER ID TOO DRAMATIC NE?...SORRY FOR THE MISPELLED WORDS...I TYPED THIS CHAPTER REALLY FAST...ANYWAY...I NEED 45 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
ARIGATOU!!!0:-)


	10. Chapter 10

_SasuSaku_ - thoughts, flashback 

**_SasuSaku_** - song lyrics

**SasuSaku** - sounds / actions / place / silence

Friends or More?

**Recap**

"Sasuke-kun, I'm setting you free"

The audience gave Sakura confused looks.

Sakura chuckled and continued

"Sasuke-kun, I know that you feel like you're trapped because of our promise. So now, I'm making that promise history and you can live your own life...I know, I know, I'm so dramatic...Anyway, i'm doing this for us because it's the best solution for your problem"

**Confused looks.**

"Remember the day when you said that you hate me? That's the time when I realized that you felt trapped and decided to set you free. So...from now on, we do not know each other as bestfriends but as classmates" Sakura said, small droplets of tears coming from her eyes

There was a long silence.

"That's all Minna! Have a great night! Remember, have your last dance with your love ones and you'll end up together forever" Sakura said and gave the microphone to Temari and run off the stage

"Sakura, wait!" Temari called but Sakura keep running like there was no tomorrow

**End of Recap**

Chapter 10: The SasuSaku Tree

Sakura run passed the gym doors and let her feet carry her until she stopped at the park where a cherry blossom tree stood.

Great! I'm here again with this stupid tree!

Of all the places! Why with this stupid tree?!

**-In the gym-**

"Okay, everyone! Sai, our friend here, will sing a song for everyone before we announce the Prom King and Queen! Now, get your partners and start dancing!" Kankuro shouted

Sai went on stage and started singing

**_Were the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
But lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_**

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside

**_  
_**Sasuke froze. He felt like his heart was stabbed a thousand times

**_Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
And everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_**

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside  


"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sina asked

Sina grabbed Sasuke out of the dance floor and sat him on a chair.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?!" she repeated but more loudly

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Aa"

**_What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_**

**_  
_**Sasuke kept thinking of Sakura while Sai is singing

**Flashback**

_"Sasuke-kun, I'm setting you free"_

_The audience gave Sakura confused looks._

_Sakura chuckled and continued_

_"Sasuke-kun, I know that you feel like you're trapped because of our promise. So now, I'm making that promise history and you can live your own life...I know, I know, I'm so dramatic...Anyway, i'm doing this for us because it's the best solution for your problem"_

**End of Flashback**

**_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way u feel inside_**

Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cuz she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

**_  
_**Sai finished the song and left the stage.

**-In the Park-**

Sakura leaned her right hand against the tree for support while panting heavily due to her running. Sakura raised her head.

"Sakura Haruno + Sasuke Uchiha, bestfriends forever" Sakura read mentally

And there it is, their names carved on the tree with the words bestfriends.

**Flashback (11-Sakura 12-Sasuke)**

_**At the Park...**_

_"Sakura-chan, come here!" shouted a 12-year-old Sasuke_

_"Comin'" replied the 11-year-old Sakura_

_Sakura ran to where Sasuke is_

_"What is it Sasuke-kun? And why are you with this tree?" Sakura asked, looking at the big cherry blossom tree_

_"Sakura-chan, since we are the best of friends, let's carve our names in this tree" Sasuke replied_

_"Okay, but why this tree?"_

_"Because this is a cherry blossom tree and Sakura, your name, means cherry blossom" sasuke explained_

_"Oh okay then, let's do it"_

_Sasuke carved Sakura's name while Sakura carved Sasuke's name. After that Sakura carved the word 'bestfriends' below Sasuke's name and Sasuke carved the word 'forever' below the word bestfriends._

**End of Flashback**

_This tree holds so much memories_

**Flashback (13-Sakura 14-Sasuke)**

_"Sasuke-kun, look! There's a kitten stuck in our tree" Sakura pointed at the orange kitten_

_"Hn"_

_"I'll go get it, okay?"_

_"Hn"_

_Sakura climbed up the big Sakura tree._

_"Meow"_

_"Here kitty, kitty"_

_"Meow"_

_Sakura leaned her right hand to the trunk for support while her left hand is trying to get the kitten._

_"Here kitty! Kitty!"_

_"Meow"_

_**-CRACK-**_

_Sakura was getting near to get the kitten but it suddenly jumped off the branch._

_**-CRACK-**_

_"What was that?" Sakura thought_

_**-CRA------SNAP!-**_

_"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sakura screamed_

_Sasuke looked at the falling Sakura, her eyes closed while his eyes widened_

_"Sakura!" Sasuke immediately stood up to catch Sakura and caught her just in time before she fell to the ground_

_"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked, worried_

_Sakura slowly open her eyes._

_"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, still in Sasuke arms. Sasuke just her a smile_

_"Oh Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, hugging Sasuke_

_"Thank you for saving me...I thought I was going to die" Sakura said between her sniffles_

_"There, there, it's gonna be alright" Sasuke comforted_

**End of Flashback**

Sakura managed to stiffle a small laugh.

"I was so careless back then" Sakura thought

**Flashback (15-Sakura 16-Sasuke)**

_"Hey you! Forehead girl! Stay away from our Sasuke-kun!" a fangirl warned_

_"Why? He's not yours" Sakura replied_

_"Why you bitch! You're answering bach huh?! Then taste our wraths"_

_The 5 fangirls started to kick, scratch and pull Sakura's pink hair. They even slapped her many times. They punched her in the face, making a large bruise and kicked her in the stomach, making blood come out of her mouth_

_"Hey!" shouted a male voice_

_"What are you doing with my bestfriend?"_

_The 6 girls, including Sakura, turned to the boy who shouted._

_"Sasuke-kun!" the fangirls squeeled_

_The fangirls run to Sasuke's side and started clinging to him_

_"Get away from me you bitches!" Sasuke shouted and went beside the injured and bleeding Sakura_

_"Sasuke-kun, arigatou" Sakura thanked_

_"What happened?"_

_"Nothing"_

_"Sakura tell me!" Sasuke gave Sakura a glare_

_"Sasuke-kun, she's being-" Tami, one of the fangirls, started but was cut off by Sasuke_

_"Shut up!" Sasuke barked_

_"But Sas-"_

_"I said shut the hell up!" Sasuke shouted and gave the 5 fangirls death glares. After that, they,  
the fangirls, immediately went to their own houses._

_"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll be always there beside you"_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise" then their pinkies intertwined_

**End of Flashback**

"The SasuSaku tree. Our own tree" Sakura whispered to herself

**Flashback (16-Sakura 17- Sasuke)**

_"Hey Sasuke!" shouted a 16-year-old Sakura_

_"Awww...Where's the suffix -kun?" Sasuke asked, acting disappointed_

_Sakura giggled. "You're so cute Sasuke-kun"_

_"Hn"_

_:You know Sasuke-kun, I have an idea"_

_Hn"_

_"Let's name this tree" Sakura said while pointing her thumb to the vherry blossom tree_

_"Hn"_

_"How about Saiku?"_

_"No way"_

_"How about the Avenblom?" Sasuke suggested_

_"Ewww, that is so lame"_

_"Good point"_

_Sasuke and Sakura sat under their tree and startd thinking_

_"Hmmm...Blooming?"_

_"No"_

_"Avenge?"_

_"Nuh-uh"_

_"Hmmmm"_

_"SasuSaku?" the 2 said in unison_

_"Jinx, you owe me a soda" Sasuke immediately said_

_"Huh? Wait...No fair!" Sakura whined_

_"Hn, then it's settled, this tree shall be called the SasuSaku tree from now on" Sasuke said_

_"Hai!"_

**End of Flashback**

Sakura felt something wet in her hair. She looked up and saw small droplets of water started to pour down. She immediately sat under the cherry blossom tree for some shade.

Sakura looked up in the sky and suddenly remembered the 1st day of school

**Flashback**

_"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura hugged the raven-haired boy, Sasuke_

_"I miss you too Sakura" Sasuke returned Sakura's hug_

_"Oh, look! Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme are hugging! They are really the best of friends" a blonde boy with cerulean eyes said teasingly as he went to their direction_

_"Naruto-kun!" Sakura shouted as she saw the blonde boy_

_"Hi Sakura-chan!" the blonde boy, Naruto, greeted while putting a cheesy smile_

_"Neji-kun! Shikamaru-kun!"_

_"Hn, hi Sakura" a pupil-less boy with long brown hair greeted_

_"Yawn Hi Sakura" a pineapple head boy greeted_

_"How are you guys?" Sakura asked_

_"Same" the 3 replied in unison_

_"Excuse me guys...I think we better sit now" Hinata said_

_"Okay"_

_"Hn"_

_"Troublesome"_

_"Hn"_

_"Hai"_

_"Sure"_

_The 8 sit where they wanted to sit. Sakura sat beside Sasuke, Hinata beside Naruto, Ino beside Shikamaru and Tenten beside Neji_

_"Gosh, Kakashi-sensei is so late" Sakura suddenly said_

_"Hn"_

_"Sasuke-kun, can I ask you a question_

_"What is it?_

_"What kind of question is that? Of course, you're my bestfriend_

_"No, really?"_

_"Hn"_

_"Sasuke-kun, how about...if you meet your...for example, your childhood friend...Will I still be your bestfriend?"_

_"You already know Sakura that no one can replace you and I will always be right there beside you "Pinky Promise?" Sakura asked childishly_

_"Pinky Promise"_

_Sasuke and Sakura intertwined their pinkies_

**End of Flashback**

_If only Sasuke-kun is here to comfort me like last time_

**Flashback**

_"Go away Lee! Just go home. I don't want to be alone anymore. Everyone that I loved are gone besides you and now you're just going to leave me and say sorry?!" Sakura cried silently_

_Sakura's eyes widened when she felt warm arms around her. She looked up and saw non-other than Sasuke_

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Hn"_

_"Oai-deki-teureshii-desu (I'm glad to see you)" Sakura said and buried her head in Sasuke's chest, forgetting about the incident about Sasuke forgetting about the promise_

_"What happened Sakura?" Sasuke asked while comforting Sakura_

_"Lee is leaving tomorrow. He's going to China and now I'm all alone" Sakura replied_

_"You're not alone Sakura, you have your parents and-" Sasuke was cut off_

_"My parents died 2 months ago due to an accident.SniffSniff You don't get it Sasuke-kun, I'm all alone! The gang and you have Sina and Sina have you!" Sakura cried even louder_

_"She's hiding her sadness behind her smile" Sasuke thought_

_"Sakura..."_

_"Mmmm?"_

_"I just wanted to tell you-"_

**End of Flashback**

_I wish I can talk an have fun with my friends_

**Flashback**

"_Sakura-chan! Hurry up! The mall is waiting for us!" Ino shouted_

_"Comin'" Sakura shouted back while she run to Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke's direction. The boys groaned_

**End of Flashback**

_Who am I kidding? Sasuke-kun has Sina! He can never love you! He hates you Sakura! He hates you! Put that in your head! He hates you!!!!_

**Flashback**

_"Sasuke-kun" Sakura called while poking Sasuke in his shoulder, making him more pissed (Sasuke didn't know that it's Sakura)_

_"Sasuke-kun" Sakura called_

_"Can you-"_

_"Shut up! You are so annoying! Will you just leave me alone?! We all know that I hate you!!!" Sasuke shouted, catching the attention of everyone_

_-SILENCE-_

_Sasuke turned around to face a shocked Sakura_

_"Sakura?" Sasuke stared at Sakura_

_Before Sasuke could get near to Sakura, Sakura run as fast as she could with her tears falling like raindrops._

_"Way to go Uchicha" Neji said_

_"Troublesome..."_

_"Teme! What have you done?!"_

_"You've hurted Sakura's feelings again" the 3 girls said in unison while Sina smirked_

_"Sakura..." Sasuke muttered_

**End of Flashback**

"**Sigh**. I should get home. It's getting super late" Sakura thought when the rain stopped

Sakura stood up and started to walk back home. She walked in the silent dark streets of Konoha until she reached her apartment.

She opened the door and lay herself in her bed. She stared up at the ceiling and remembered what happened in the Prom Night.

**Flashback**

_"Sasuke-kun, I'm setting you free"_

_The audience gave Sakura confused looks._

_Sakura chuckled and continued_

_"Sasuke-kun, I know that you feel like you're trapped because of our promise. So now, I'm making that promise history and you can live your own life...I know, I know, I'm so dramatic...Anyway, i'm doing this for us because it's the best solution for your problem"_

_**Confused looks.**_

_"Remember the day when you said that you hate me? That's the time when I realized that you felt trapped and decided to set you free. So...from now on, we do not know each other as bestfriends but as classmates" Sakura said, small droplets of tears coming from her eyes_

_There was a long silence._

_"That's all Minna! Have a great night! Remember, have your last dance with your love ones and you'll end up together forever" Sakura said and gave the microphone to Temari and run off the stage_

_"Sakura, wait!" Temari called but Sakura keep running like there was no tomorrow_

**End of Flashback**

_Did I do right? Is it right to st him free?_

_Gosh, I can't believe that I'm in love with my bestfr-scartch that, my classmate!_

_**Sigh**. If I could just tell him my true feelings._

Sakura closed her eyes and let sleep consume her.

UM...GOMENASAI FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG...LONG...LONG...LONG...LONG...LONG..LONG TIME.  
):-)


	11. Chapter 11

_SasuSaku_ - thoughts, flashback 

_**SasuSaku**_ - song lyrics

**SasuSaku **- sounds / actions / place / silence

Friends or More?

**Recap**

_Did I do right? Is it right to set him free?_

_Gosh, I can't believe that I'm in love with my bestfr-scratch that, my classmate!_

_**Sigh.** If I could just tell him my true feelings._

Sakura closed her eyes and let sleep consume her.

**End of Recap**

Chapter 11: The accident

**Monday - 6:00 a.m. - Konoha High**

Sakura got up early and went to her school.She was going to open her classroom's door when she heard 2 voices.

"Sasuke-kun" a female voice called

"Hn"

"Hmmm...it sounds like Sasuke-kun and Sina-chan are already here" Sakura thought

Sakura was going to enter the classroom when Sina spoke.

"So, Sasuke-kun, since Sakura-chan had let you go...can you forget about her?" Sina asked

"Hn"

"Please Sasuke-kun, for me?" Sina begged

Sakura peeked throught the door and saw Sina pouting and Sasuke staring at her. Sakura gasped.

"Sina-chan, I..."

Before Sakura could hear Sasuke's reply, she immediately run.

"What is wrong with you Sakura? You're always running! Running away from everything!" Sakura thought

Sakura cried and run through the hallway

**BUMP!**

"Oh, gomen" Sakura apologized and immediately ran away

"Saku?" Ino called

Ino stared at the running Sakura and saw tears falling from her eyes. Ino sighed and sadness overcame her

**-BACK TO SASUKE AND SINA...-**

"Sina-chan, I..." Sasuke started

"You what?" Sina asked

"I...I...I can't" Sasuke replied

"But why?" Sina asked again

"I...I just can't" Sasuke sighed

"Because I love her" Sasuke thought

"Oh, okay" Sina said cheerily

**-BACK WITH SAKURA...-**

Sakura ran through the streets until she stopped in a dark corner, panting.

"Well, look what we have here" said a cold male voice

Sakura's eyes widened and she suddenly became scared.

"Wh-who a-are yo-you?" Sakura stuttered

"You don't remember?" asked the man.He suddenly went out of the darkness and showed his face. Sakura gasped.

"That face!..." Sakura manage to whisper when she saw snake-like eyes, long black silky hair and pale skin.

"...The accident!..."

"...My parents!..."

"GASP! Orochimaru!" Sakura shouted

"Orochimaru!" Orochimaru mimicked Sakura

"My, my...You're a sssmart girl SSSSakura-chan" Orochimaru complimented

"Get away from me!" Sakura shouted

"Don't be ssscared SSSSakura-chan" Orochimaru said

"I'm not scared! I'm angry! You killed my parents!" Sakura shouted

"I killed them because it's the only wa-" Orochimaru was cut off

"Only way to what?! Getting the Haruno Company?!"

"Ha! Your parents are stupid!" Orochimaru said

"Shut up!"

"I offered my company to the Haruno Company...I told them it would be a great idea to join forces. At first, they agreed but when I told them that I sssshall marry their daughter, they immediately disagreed" Orochimaru explained

"They disagreed because they wanted their precious little cherry blossom to marry who she wants" Orochimaru added

"And you became furious and killed them?" Sakura asked, angry

"Aa"

"They're dumb and stupid. They died out of love" Orochimaru said

"You bastard!" Sakura was really mad and punched Orochimaru but he dodged it

"Now, now, Sakura-chan, I'm giving you another chance...will you marry me and join forces with my company or--"

"I rather die tahn to marry a bastard who killed my parents!" Sakura shouted and continued to throw punches and kicks to Orochimaru but again, he all dodged it.

"And I already love someone!" Sakura added

"Hn, I can see that" Orochimaru said

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, panting

"You love the Uchiha kid but he don't love you" Orochimaru said

"Shut up!"

"I think he loves the Sina girl more than you!" Orochimaru added

"I said **SHUT UP!**" Sakura shouted

"Tsk...tsk...my...my...watch your temper Sakura-chan" Orochimaru said

"So, will you marry me?" he asked

"I said **NO!!!"** Sakura shouted again

"Well then, I shall kill you now!" Orochimaru went behind Sakura. Before Sakura could turn around, everything went black.

**-KONOHA HIGH...-**

Everyone is already in the classroom except Sakura.

"So Sasuke-teme, are you going to Tenten-chan's tonight to watch movies?" Naruto asked

"Aa"

"Alright!" Naruto shouted and punched his fist in the air

"Troublesome...why is Kakashi-sensei always late?" Shikamaru asked himself

"Hey, where's Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked

"Yeah, where is she?" Tenten asked

"I don't know" Neji replied

"Well, I saw her this morning, running" Ino said and sighed

"Oh" everyone said and sadness came to their faces

"Hi everyone!" Sina greeted

"Where have you been Sina-chan?" Naruto asked

"In the bathroom" Sina replied

"Hn, do you want to go to Tenten's house tonight?" Sasuke asked

"What for?"

"Movie night" the gang replied lazily

"Sorry, can't come. I have something to do...You know...lots of homework" and with that Sina walked away

"Whatever...I'm going outside" Sasuke said

"**Sigh** I already miss Sakura-chan Naruto said sadly

"Yeah, that troublesome Haruno" Shikamaru agreed

"She never misses movie night" Neji said

"You're right Neji-kun! Maybe she'll come tonight and watch movie with us!" Tenten said cheerily

"Yeah!" Hinata agreed

"..." Ino just kept quiet. She can fell that something bad is going to happen

**-IN THE STREETS...-**

Everyone looked at the unconscious pink-haired girl. They gathered around her

"Call an ambulance!" someone shouted

After a few minutes, the people can hear the ambulance coming.

"Get out of the way!"

"Coming through!" the nurses shouted (a/n: the nurses are mean, ne?)

The nurses carried the pink-haired girl to the stretcher.

After that, the ambulance immediately went to the hospital.

**MONDAY - TENTEN'S HOUSE - 6:30 PM - TENTEN'S ROOM...**

"Just pick a movie in my cabinet. I'll just get the popcorn and the sodas" Tenten said

"I'll help you" Hinata said

Tenten and Hinata went donwstairs to get the snacks.

**After 10 minutes...**

"Pick anything yet?" Tenten asked as she and Hinata enter the room

"No" Naruto replied

"Hn"

"They're all troublesome"

"They're so many! I can't choose!" Ino panicked

Sasuke turned on the television and his eyes widened

"Sakura..." Sasuke muttered to himself but everyone heard him

They looked at him then at the television. Everyone gasped and sat beside Sasuke. There, in the T.V, was a news caster reporting about a pink-haired girl that go hit by a car near Konoha High!

SO...WHAT DO YOU THINK???I'LL UPDATE IF I CAN GET 80 REVIEWS!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!I'M EVIL AREN'T I?  
HEHEHE!!! YOURS TRULY, sakura78910 0:-)


	12. Chapter 12

_SasuSaku_ - thoughts, flashback 

**_SasuSaku_** - song lyrics

**SasuSaku** - sounds / actions / place / silence

Friends or More?

**Recap**

They looked at him the the television. Everyone gasped and sat beside Sasuke. There, in the T.V, was a news caster reporting about a pink-haired girl that go hit by a car near Konoha High!

**End of Recap**

Chapter 12: Who are you?

The gang just stared at the television with shock written all over their faces.

**-SILENCE-**

No one dared to break the silence

**-SILENCE-**

No one budged

**-SILENCE-**

They just stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and-- Sasuke immediately went out of Tenten's house.

"Sasuke! Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto called but Sasuke just ignored him

**-Konoha Hospital-**

For a certain pink-haired girl, everything is black. Everything that surrounds her is pitch black.  
She can't feel her surroundings. Heck, she can't even feel her body. For a certain reason, she feels like she's dying...but could it be? Is he going to heaven right here? Right now?

**-Back to Sasuke-**

Sasuke kept running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running until he tripped, face flat in the cement street!

**JUST KIDDING!!!!!**

**Anyway...back to the story...**

Sasuke kept running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running and running until...

"Oi teme!!! Stop!!!" Naruto yelled

"What a drag...Sasuke wait for us!" Shikamaru shouted

"**Pant pant pant** Sasuke! We can't keep up!" Ino yelled

"Wait for us! Damn it!" Neji cursed

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun" Hinata agreed

"Sasuke Uchiha!!!!" Tenten shouted

Sasuke kept running until he reached the front of Konoha Hospital

"Good, you've stopped" Neji said

"Sakura...is here" Neji said

"Huh?" Naruto asked, confused

"You stupid moron! Can't you see? The news caster is referring the pink-haired girl as Sakura!" Tenten whispered

"Oh"

"Sakura..." Sasuke muttered again and went inside the hospital. Everybody followed

**-Inside the Hospital-**

"Hi, I'm Yamanaka Ino. Can you please tell us what room number is the pink-haired girl staying?" Ino asked the nurse

"A-ano...which-"

"The one who was hit by a car" Hinta interrupted

"Oh...Let me--"

"**Just tell us already!**" Sasuke shouted

"Ha-ai...I-it's ro-om 167" the nurse stuttered

"Arigatou" Hinata thaked and followed her running friends

"We're coming Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted in the hallways

"Huh?" the nurse gave a questioning look and immediately went to look at the patients' files again

"Sakura...I'm coming!" Sasuke thought

The gang found the room where the pink-haired girl is staying. And at the same time, a doctor went out.

"Are you related tp patient Ha-" the doctor was cut off

"**YES!!!**" the gang chorused

"Oh"

**-SILENCE- **

"I'm sorry to say this...but I don't know if she can make it" the doctor said sadly

"No!" Sasuke felt a pain inside his chest. His world suddenly collapsed. He can't feel his body. He can't even move. He just froze in his spot

"..." everybody was speechless

"Dr. Tofu!" a nurse called

"Hai?" the doctor asked

"There's another patient that came" the nurse informed

"It's an emergency

"Okay, I'll be right there" dr. Tofu replied

"You may see her" Dr. Tofu told the gang while they just nodded. Then Dr. Tofu immediately went to the emergency room

The girls started crying while the boys comforted them and cried silent tears. Sasuke, for the first time since his parents died, cried. He went silently to her room and sat beside her and continued to cry.

"Sakura-chan" Hinata was going to enter her room when she was stopped by Naruto

Hinata looked at him while he shook his head

"Let them be" Naruto said and with that Hinata cried more

**-Inside the room-**

Sasuke cried, holding her delicate hand.

"Sakura, don't...don't leave me" Sasuke said between sobs

The girl didn't budge.

"Sakura, please...talk to me"

"..."

"I need you..."

"..."

"...I'm sorry for hurting your feelings..."

"..."

"...And I'm sorry for everything I've done"

"And I think...No, I mean, I just wantel to tell you that..."

"...Sakura, ai..ai...aishi"

**-Outside the room-**

"Is there a Yamanaka Ino here?" a nurse called

The gang looked at the same nurse that they saw at the counter

"Hai! I'm here!" Ino said, wiping her tears

"Ano...gomen, but I think there's a little bit problem..."

"And what is it?" Ino asked

"Ano...is there someone inside the room that is your friend that came with you here?" the nurse asked

"Yes, why?"

"Ano...the patient there..."

**-Inside the room-**

"Sakura, ai...ai..achoo!" Sasuke sneezed

"**Sniff sniff** Sorry about that" Sasuke apologized and stood up

"Anyway, I better call the others" Sasuke said

Sasuke was going to kiss her on the cheek when he realized something was different...He looked at the girl before him and shock overcame him.

He just stared and stared and stared when the patient slowly opened her eyes.

"Who-who are you?"

**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATING! OUR INTERNET CONNECTION WAS CUT OFF...HEHEHE...ANYWAY...PLEASE REVIEW.  
WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT??? WELL, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW GIVE ME 100 REVIEWS!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA 0:-)sakura78910**


	13. Chapter 13

_SasuSaku_ - thoughts

**SasuSaku** - shoutings, actions, sounds, place

Friends or More?

**Recap**

Sasuke was going to kiss her on the cheek when he realized something was different...He looked at the girl before him and shock overcame him.

He just stared and stared and stared when the patient slowly opened her eyes.

"Who-who are you?"

**End of Recap**

Chapter 13: A Misunderstanding?! Meet Sinji Haruno!

**- Outside the room -**

"Ano...are you searching for patient Haruno?" asked the nurse

"Hai" Ino replied

"Well...she's not the one in there" the nurse said

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked

**- Inside the room -**

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked

"A-and wh-who a-are yo-ou?" asked the pink-haired girl weakly

Sasuke looked at the girl in front of him and saw amber eyes and pink hair

"I'm sure Sakura has emerald eyes" Sasuke thought

"Is pink your natural hair color?" Sasuke asked unexpectedly

"No" the weak girl managed to reply

"Then, why is your hair color pink?" Sasuke asked, pointing at her hair

Instead of replying, the girl took off the pink wig and revealed long dark blue hair.

"Oh...then, you're not Sakura"

"No"

"Oh, okay...I must go now" Sasuke said and immediately went out of the room

- Outside the room -

"What is the meaning og this?!" Sasuke shouted while closing the door

Everybody stared at Sasuke

"Is this some kind of joke?" Sasuke asked

"I'm sorry sir, but Ms. Kana Hanata is the only one who has pink hair at the time you ask for the room of a pink-haired girl" the nurse explained

"But, it's just a wig!" Sasuke shouted

"Oh, gomen. But there is one girl who has pink hair who just came. I bet she's the one you're looking for.  
I think her name is...Haruno Sakura?" the nurse said, unsure of the name she had said

"How did you know that we're looking for Sakura?" asked Shikamaru

"Well, I heard one of you shouted her name" the nurse replied

"Oh"

"Well, I must go now" the nurse said

"Matte! (Wait!)" Sasuke called

"What is it?"

"What room is Sakura staying?"

"Room 217"

"Arigatou"

"Nande mo nai"

Sasuke turned to look at the gang and immediately went to room 217

0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)

Sasuke went inside to room 217 and saw a pink-haired girl lying in a bed. Beside her was a tall man about twenty years old.  
The man turned around when he heard Sasuke enter.

"Sinji, is that you?" Sasuke asked

Before the boy could reply, the gang entered the room, stumbling.

"What is going on in here? Who is he?" Naruto asked

The boy went to their direction and they saw black hair and emerald eyes just like Sakura's. The girls immediately have heart-shaped eyes and drooled, seeing the man's face.

"He's so cute!" the girls squeeled

"Ahem!" the boys fake coughed

"Oh, hehehe...gomen" the girls apologized

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" the man asked

"Hey, who are you?" Naruto asked while poking the twenty-year old man, making him twitch

"Can...you...please...stop...that" the man asked while twitching but Naruto wouldn't stop

"I said...**COULD YOU STOP THAT!"** the man shouted

"Okay man! My hands are off! Geez, chill down" Naruto said

"Anyway, who are you?" Neji asked

"Haruno Sinji" the man simply replied

"What?! Haruno?! Are you somewhat related to Sakura Haruno?!" Ino asked

"Yes"

"You mean, you're her brother?" Tenten asked

"No"

"Then, you're her uncle" Hinata said

"No"

"Father?" Ino asked

"No" Sinji replied while sweatdropping (a/n: You know why? Because Sinji is too young to be Sakura's father hehehe...anyway...)

"Then, who are you?" Shikamaru asked

"He's Sakura's cousin" Sasuke replied

"How did you know, teme?" Naruto asked

"We met when he attended the Haruno reunion last year" Sinji replied

"Oh"

"Anyway, what are you doing here Uchiha?" Sinji asked

"To visit Sakura" Sasuke replied calmly

"How did you know she's here?" asked Sinji

"Hn, it's a long story" Sasuke said

"By the way Sasuke, I need to talk to you...alone" Sinji said

"Hn, okay"

"We'll leave you guys for a while. Please stay and guard Sakura for me" Sinji said

"Sure!"

"Hai!"

"Anything for you Sinji-kun!" the girls replied

"Arigatou!" Sinji thanked and left the room with Sasuke behind

0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)

**- Inside the room -**

The boys glared at the girls for a long long time until the girls realized that their boys are glaring at them.

"What?" they asked innocently

"Oh, nothing" naruto said, turning his back

"Hey Shikamaru! I'm sleepy! Can I sleep in your chair?" Ino asked

"Neji-kun, I'm hungry, do you have any snack there?"

"Hn"

"Naruto-kun, can -"

"No"

"Huh?" Hinata asked, confused at Naruto's behavior

"Hey, I think our boys are kinda jealous" Tenten whispered

"Yeah, you're right" Ino and Hinata agreed

"Then, let's do somehting" Ino said

"Here's the plan..."

**After 5 minutes...**

The girls went behind their boys and kissed them on the cheek, causing the boys to blush. (By the way, each couple are on different places in the room)

**- Naruto and Hinata -**

"Ano...Hinata, what are you doing?" Naruto asked

"Awww...aren't you going to call me Hinata-chan, anymore?" Hinata asked cutely while restraining her blush and using her puppy-dog eyes

"Of course, I'll always call you Hinata-chan, my Hinata-chan"

"Really?"

"Yup! Believe it!" Naruto said confidently

"What if...if you're jealous?" Hinata asked

"Me? Jealous? Never!" naruto said

"Good" Hinata thought and kissed Naruto on the cheek again

**- Neji and Tenten -**

"Hn, what are you doing Tenten?" Neji asked

"Are you jealous of Sinji, Neji-kun?" Tenten asked

"Hn, no"

"Good, I'll be going then" Tenten said

"And where are you going?" Neji asked

"To Sinji-kun, of course" Tenten replied

"Don't even touch that guy!" Neji warned

"And why not?!"

"Because...because..."

"Because what?"

"Because you're mine" Neji muttered

"What?" Tenten asked

"Because you're mine, okay?!" Neji said, his voice more loud

"Awww...and you're mine" Tenten said while hugging Neji and gave him a peck on the cheek

**- Shikamaru and Ino -**

"Shika-kun, are you mad at me?" Ino asked

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said as he close his eyes for a nap

"You're jealous, ne?" Ino asked while nudging Shikamaru

"No"

"Awww, c'mon! You know I can see right through you" Ino said

"Anyway, Shika-kun, don't be mad cause you know you're the only guy that I'll always take good care" Ino said

Hn, really?" Shikamaru opened one of his eye to take a look at Ino

"Really" Ino said and kissed Shikamaru on the cheek while he hugged her

"Troublesome woman, I forgive you" Shikamaru said

"I love you too" Ino said

The girls looked at each other and winked.

0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)

**- Outside the room -**

"Sasuke--" Sinji was cut off

"It's about Sakura, isn't it?" Sasuke asked

"Yes" Sinji replied

"I found Sakura laying on a dark corner of the street and she seemed to be unconscious. So, I brought her here.  
I told the doctor what happened and he checked Sakura for a while and..." Sinji explained

"So what's the matter?" Sasuke asked

"Right now, she's in a coma..." Sinji said

"Sasuke...there is one big problem" Sinji said seriously

"What is it?" Sasuke asked

"Sakura can either live or die, right here, right now" Sinji said

**WELL...WHAT DO YOU THINK?? LEAVE 140 REVIEWS AND I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO CONTINUE THIS STORY.  
TATA FOR NOW!! 0:-)sakura78910**


	14. Chapter 14

_SasuSaku _- thoughts

**SasuSaku** - shouts / place / time / actions

Friends or More?

**Recap**

"So what's the matter?" Sasuke asked

"Right now, she's in a coma..." Sinji said

"Sasuke...there is one big problem" Sinji said seriously

"What is it?" Sasuke asked

"Sakura can either live or die, right here, right now" Sinji said

**End of Recap**

Chapter 14: The Reason and an Unexpected Visitor

**- Outside the room -**

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, shocked

"The doctors said that...that..." Sinji said, looking down

"That what?!" Sasuke asked, now mad and at the same time worried

"That she was poisoned" Sinji whispered

"What?! She's...She's poisoned?" Sasuke asked, looking at Sinji who just nodded

"Then why is she in a coma?"

"I don't know but Dr. Tofu told me that her comatose might be due to a force contact with her head with a hard solid object" Sinji explained

"With a hard object?" Sasuke repeated

"Also...she might lose her memories when she wake up because of her coma. The object that made contact with her head really caused a huge damage" Sinji continued

"What?! Sakura might...might lose her memories? She might forget me? But...but..." Sasuke thought

"Don't worry..." Sinji said, looking up with a sad smile

"...There's still 50 that she might lose her memories and 50 taht she might wake up with her memories" Sinji said

"But...but what about the poison?" Sasuke asked

"**Sigh **It's a good thing I came here in time. The doctors told me that she might have died in about 5 minutes if I didn't came here. Also, the doctors removed some of the poison in her body" Sinji said

Sasuke just stood there...Not budging...He didn't make a single move...

"Sakura...Sakura is dying in that time and I wasn't there?" Sasuke asked himself

_Good thing that all of the poison is sucked out_ (a/n: Sasuke didn't hear some words in Sinji's explanation. He thought all of the poison was removed from Sakura's body)

Sinji also stood there and sighed

"I guess, I shouldn't tell him that only 70 of poison was removed from her body and 30 is still in her...It's too much to handle" Sinji thought, looking at Sasuke

"Well, I'll just go inside" Sinji said as he entered Sakura's room

0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)

**- Inside the room -**

The door opened and in came Sinji

"Hi guys" Sinji said, putting a fake smile

"Thank you for watching Sakura for me. If you want, you can go home now" Sinji said while the gang just nodded

The girls stood up and went to Sakura's side. They stared at her pale face and that's when they felt tears coming out of their eyes

"**Sniff Sniff** Sakura-chan, take care okay?" Hinata said as she touched her pale cheek

"Hey, forehead girl, don't give up. I know you can do it. Don't lose hope. We're counting on you" Ino said as she put a weak smile

"Hey Saki, remember, when you wake up, you have to tell us who did this to you and we'll beat the life out of him or her" Tenten said

The girls hugged Sakura and waited for their boyfriends as they went to Sakura's side

"Hey Sakura-chan, we miss you a lot. Please wake up as soon as you can" Naruto whispered and felt like crying for hise friend

"Troublesome girl, I know that you can manage to pass thid obstacle, so, don't give up" Shikamaru said and stared at Sakura

"Haruno...I mean Sakura, please wake up soon. We don't want you to suffer this much" Neji said quietly

The boys placed their hand on Sakura's shoulders and lokked down. They went to the girls and went outside

0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)

**- Outside the room -**

The couples went out and saw Sasuke, sitting on a seat

"Sasuke..." Ino said

Sasuke looked up and saw his friends

"We're leaving, do you want to go with us?" Tenten asked

Sasuke shooked his head

"Well teme, take care" Naruto said while Sasuke just nodded and also nodded with the other boys

The couples went through the hallway and found their way out, leaving Sasuke in the waiting room

Sasuke went inside and saw Sinji standing and staring at her lifeless cousin. Sinji looked up and saw Sasuke

"Why did you stay? It's too late to go home alone now. It's too dangerous" Sinji said

"Hn" Sasuke hned and went to sit beside Sakura

"Sasuke..." Sinji called, getting Sasuke's attention

"...I need to know if you like Sakura or not" Sinji said

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke asked while Sinji chuckled

"...As you can see, me Sakura-chan are very close. She would always call me when she has problems and if she has good news or bad news. She can see me and also love me as a brother and I feel the same way with her. She's like my little sister I never had" Sinji said

"Hn"

"Anyway, one time, this summer, she told me that she thinks she has fallen in love with somebody. Somebody special to her" Sinji said

"In that time, she didn't tell me who it was" Sinji continued

"She just kept calling me and always giving me hints before hanging up the phone. I remembered her 1st hint, she told me that he was kind and swee. At first, I didn't know it because any man could act like a sweet and kind man" Sinji said as Sasuke listen attentively, curious to know who Sakura loves

"The 2nd one is that he has wonderful onyx eyes...The 3rd is, he has shiny and also spiky raven hair. I still didn't know him because I can't imagine his face. She also told me that he's very handsome..."

"...I finally realized who it was when she told me her last hint" Sinji said

"And what is it?" Sasuke asked

Sinji looked up and stared at Sasuke's onyx eyes

"That she fell in love with her bestfriend" Sinji said

Sasuke's eyes widened. He knew who's that man. It was...it was him...He's Sakura's bestfriend. And she told him that he'll always be her bestfriend even though they're not friends anymore.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes Sasuke, it's you...It's you who Sakura loves" Sinji said

"Why did you hurt her?" Sinji suddenly asked

Sasuke just stared at him, he knew what Sinji was talking about. He's talking about the time he left her because of Sina.

"I...I don't really know" Sasuke replied, looking down

"You don't know? You don't know? Sasuke, you don't know why you hurted Sakura's feelings?! You don't know why you left her for another girl?! You don't know why you said you hated her?!" Sinji asked, really mad at Sasuke for acting like a bastard

Sasuke's eyes widened as realization hit him. He had hurted Sakura too much that it caused her to go in this state.

"Sasuke, how could you do this to her, huh?"

"I'm...I'm sorry" sasuke apologized

"Now you say you're sorry?! I'm sorry to say this to you but I think it's too late to apologize. Sakura's life points is already on a 50:50" Sinji said

**-SILENCE-**

"Hn, I need to go now. I have work tomorrow. Can you watch Sakura for me?" Sinji asked

"Hai" Sasuke replied quietly as Sinji left the room

"Maybe I'll skip school for her" Sasuke thought as he stared at his bestfriend

0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)

2 weeks had passed, Sasuke missed a few school days. He also skipped the prom night for Sakura to watch her. Also, the gang told Sina about Sakura. The only word that escaped from Sina's lips was an 'oh' and a small smile. The gang saw Sina's smile and can't tell whether if it's a sad smile or a happy smile.

**- Sakura's Hospital room -**

"Hey Sakura, I'm back" Sasuke said as he enter Sakura's room. He went to sit on Sakura's bed and touched her still pale face

"Sinji-san said that he can't go in the hospital for about a week or so. He said he has business trip." Sasuke said as he fixed the fruits in the basket that were brought by their classmates

"Anyway, I guess I'm the only one to watch you now...The gang wants to see you but with all the school works, I think they can't even take their eyes off of their books because of all the exams." Sasuke asid as he slightly chuckled

0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)

**- Outside the room (In front of the hospital) -**

A person stared at the big hospital. She entered the hospital and asked the nurse where she can find the room of Haruno sakura.

"It's in room 217" the nurse said

"Thank you" the person thanked

She went to the room and found the room slightly opened. She peeked inside and saw a man talking to the pale patient.

0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)

**- Inside the room -**

"Sakura, you know, it's really funny that I thought you were the girl in the television that was hitted by a car. I instantly went in this hospital and immediately went to this girl's room. I almost said that I love her..." Sasuke said as he caressed Sakura's hand

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I..."

0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)0:-)

**- Outside the room -**

The girl listened attentively behind the room, she smiled sadly when she heard Sasuke say the three words to Sakura

"...I love you"

"Sakura, please wake up soon" the girl heard Sasuke say these words

"Please wake up for Sinji-san...for us...for me"

The girl walked away from the room instead of entering it. As she walk through the hallways, she thought...

_I guess I'll visit her in another time_

SO...WHAT DO YOU THINK?? CAN YOU GUESS WHO'S THAT GIRL?? ANYWAY, PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS FOR ME TO UPDATE THIS STORY...THANK YOU sakura78910 0:-)


	15. Chapter 15

_SasuSaku_ - thoughts

**SasuSaku** - shouts / place / time / actions

Friends or More?

**Recap**

**- Outside the room -**

The girl listened attentively behind the room, she smiled sadly when she heard Sasuke say the three words to Sakura

"...I love you"

"Sakura, please wake up soon" the girl heard Sasuke say these words

"Please wake up for Sinji-san...for us...for me"

The girl walked away from the room instead of entering it. As she walk through the hallways, she thought...

_I guess I'll visit her in another time_

**End of Recap**

Chapter 15: Meet the Real Sina

Minutes became hours. Hours became days. Days became weeks and Sakura Haruno is still in a coma. Sinji Haruno went back home from his business trip.  
He took care of Sakura with Sasuke. They stayed by her side and never left except when going to work and going to school.

**- Saturday - Inside the room -**

"Sasuke..." Sinji called

"Hn?"

"Do you want to grab some lunch?" Sinji asked

Sasuke stared at Sakura for a little while and nodded

"Let's go then" Sinji said as he left the room followed by Sasuke

**- Outside the room -**

"So where do you want to eat?" Sinji asked

"Anywhere that has good food" Sasuke replied

"Okay" Sinji said and left the glass doors of the hospital with Sasuke

**- Still outside the room -**

"I guess this is it" the girl before said when she saw the two men leave

"I think...I want to know more about my...I mean Sasuke-kun's Sakura-chan" she said

She went upstairs and stopped in front of the room. She entered the room and saw the cherry blossom lying on her bed.

"3 weeks had passed and she still hasn't wake up yet" the girl said, closing the door. She sat down beside Sakura and stared at her.

"Well, I think you're getting better now Sakura-chan" said the girl

"I think you can wake up any minute now" she said

And as if it was a miracle. Sakura began to stir. The girl beside her widened her eyes due to her shockness

"She's moving...She's...She's waking up" the girl thought

"Hmmmm"

"She's...She's..."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She winced in pain from her head whe she tried to move. She blinked several times to get use to the well-ventilated room.  
When she gout use to the light, she looked around and stared at the girl beside her.

"Where am I?" the pink-haired patient asked

"In the hospital" the girl simply replied

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she tried to move away from the girl but instead wince in pain

"Sakura-chan, you don't really now me?...And please try not to move, you'll hurt yourself" the girl asked, surprised

"Ano...no...Actually, I can't sse your face" Sakura pointed out

The girl sweatdropped when she realized that she was wearing a hat that was covering half of her face. She removed her hat and the patient gasped

"Now, do you know me?" the girl asked

"Si-Sina-chan" Sakura gasped

"Great! You do remember me! I thought you would forget about me...They told me that there is a possiblity that you would get an amnesia but...but you didn't!" Sina said happily as she hugged Sakura

Sakura winced in pain due to the impact

"Ano...gomen" Sina apologized as she let go of Sakura and looked down

"It's okay Sina-chan"

"NO!!" Sina suddenly shouted

"Sina-chan what ar--"

"I know that you can't forgive me" Sina continued, now looking straight to Sakura's emerald eyes

"I know that you can't forgive me for...for taking away your friends...your classmates...your teachers...your bestfriend...Sasuke-kun" Sina said as she cry in front of Sakura

Sina-cha--"

"I know...**Sniff Sniff**...I know that you can't forgive me but...**Sniff Sniff**...demo...**Sniff Sniff**...demo...I ask for your forgiveness" Sina said as she stared down on the floor and continue to cry

Sakura smiled sadly and lift Sina's chin. Sakura stared at Sakura and saw her smiling

"Sina-chan, I already forgave you a long time ago" Sakura said

"You're not mad at me?" Sina asked, sitting up straight once again

Sakura shook her head

"You know Sakura-chan, you're the nicest person I've ever met" Sina said as she hug Sakura

"Arigatou Sina-chan" Sakura said thanked and hugged Sina back despite the pain

"No, thank you"

"Sakura-chan, you must be wondering why I acted like a meanie...and I admit that I did act like a b-i-t-c-h...but...there's a reason why I acted like that" Sina said

"And may I ask why?" Sakura asked

"Hai" Sina replied

" I know that you know that Sasuke-kun is my childhood friend, am I right?" Sina asked

"Hai"

"Ano...welll...it's hard to explain...so, I'll just tell you what happened when we were kids" Sina said

"Okay"

**THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS MY READERS...SORRY...I'LL JUST UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN...NEXT CHAPTER...THE STORY BEHIND THEIR FRIENDSHIP.  
PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS...THANK YOU...sakura78910 0:-)**


	16. Chapter 16

_SasuSaku_ - thoughts

**SasuSaku **- shouts / place / time / actions

Friends or More?

**Recap**

"Sakura-chan, you must be wondering why I acted like a meanie...and I admit that I did act like a b-i-t-c-h...but...there's a reason why I acted like that" Sina said

"And may I ask why?" Sakura asked

"Hai" Sina replied

" I know that you know that Sasuke-kun is my childhood friend, am I right?" Sina asked

"Hai"

"Ano...welll...it's hard to explain...so, I'll just tell you what happened when we were kids" Sina said

"Okay"

**End of Recap**

Chapter 16: The Story Behind Their Friendship

**Flashback**

"Oi Sina!" a girl called

Sina turned around and saw a girl with brown hair and amber eyes.

"Oh, hey Kana-chan!" Sina greeted back

"So, what are you doing today?" Kana asked cheerily

"Oh, nothing, just playing with the flowers" Sina replied happily

"Want to join me?" Sina asked

"Sure...but before that let me tell you something..." Kana said with an evil and sad smile on but Sina didn't notice it

"Okay" Sina said cheerily

"You know what...I hate you!"

"Ano...what? I didn't quite hear what you said" Sina said, not believing what she just heard

"I said, I hate you!" Kana repeated

"But Kana-chan...I thought, we're friends...bestfriends in fact" Sina said

"Yes, I know...we are bestfriends...but you broke our promise!" Kana said

"What promise?" Sina asked

"That you'll never tell anyone my secret!" Kana shouted with tears in her eyes

"What secret?! You mean the secret you told me last weekend?" Sina asked, confused

"Yes! You promised me that you'll never say a word and yet after a week, everyone in class knows that I like Sasuke-kun and now Sasuke-kun keeps ignoring me. And not only that, they even know about my parents and all my friends keeps ignoring me too!" Kana said, crying and at the same time shouting

"But I didn--"

"Don't play innocent to me! I know that you told everyone! You're the only one I told my secrets! You're the only person I trusted..." Kana said the last part in a whisper

"Kana-chan, I didn't tell anyone, I swear!" Sina said, now starting to cry

"Then how did they know, huh?! Tell me! Explain it to me! " Kana shouted once again

"Kana-chan, I didn't tell anyone, I swear" Sina whispered

"Yeah, right"

"Ka -**SLAP**-"

"We're through...Our friendship never happened! I regret being friends with you...you...you promise breaker!" Kana said slapping Sina again and walking away

"Kana-chan!" Sina cried

"Kana-chan, I swear, I didn't tell anyone...I swear" Sina cried

"Sina-chan???" a male voice called

Sina looked up and saw onyx eyes

"Sasuke-kun?" Sina asked

"Why are you crying, Sina?" Sasuke asked

"I...I...nothing..."

"No, I know it's not nothing...I heard about the rumors about Kana,..And I bet Kana broke up with you" Sasuke said while Sina nodded

"Come on, don't think about her anymore. If she is really a true friend, she should never have to leave you in the first place" Sasuke said

**End of Flashback**

"So, Sasuke and you met during your childhood time and he's your classmate during those times?" Sakura asked

"Yup! After many months being with him, he became my bestfriend and I became his bestfriend. In short, we became bestfriends but one day when we're in the elementary, I found myself falling for him...."

**Flashback**

"Sasuke-kun, what are you going to eat today for lunch?" Sina asked cheerily

"Tomatoes" Sasuke simply replied

"Oh, why is that you're always eating tomatoes?" Sina asked

"Because it's my favorite" Sasuke replied

"Okay, then I'll bring tomatoes everyday just for you" Sina said happily

"Thank you" Sasuke said, smiling

"Oi Sasuke-kun!" a girl called and sat beside Sina carelessly and Sina accidentally kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Sina's eyes widened and immediately bowed her head and blushed. Sasuke, too, bl;ushed furiously

"Gasp! You kissed Sasuke-kun!" the girl shrieked

"It's your fault!" Sina shouted, still blushing

"What! You kissed him on purpose!" the girl shouted back

"No, I didn't I--"

"Okay, just forget what happened!" Sasuke said and continued to eat his tomatoes

Sina smiled and stared at Sasuke

"What?" Sasuke asked, annoyed

"Nothing, I'm just glad..." Sina said

"Why?"

"Because I'm here beside you" Sina replied

"You're corny" Sasuke said

"Call me corny and whatever and I'll call you emo! Hahahaha!!" Sina replied

"Yeah, just shut up!"

"Bleh!" Sina tucked out her tongue and smiled

**End of Flashback**

"Awww, that's so sweet" Sakura said

"Hehehe...anyway, here's the part where our friendship got ruined because of me" Sina said sadly

**Flashback**

"Oi Sina-baka!" a familiar girl called

"Huh?!" Sina turned around only to see her former bestfriend

"Kana-chan, what are you doing here? " Sina asked curiously

"Shut up! Anyway, you know what..." Kana snapped

"What?"

"Sasuke hates you!" Kana shouted

"What?!" Sina asked shocked and confused

"Sasuke hates you! He hates everything about you! I heard it from Sasuke-kun, himself. He told everybody that he hates your hair, your attitude, the way you look! Everything!"

"No! You're lying"

"Oh yeah? Just look up the hill! There's Sasuke-kun! Can yo see his smirk?" asked Kana also smirking

'He's smirking? He's smirking?....But...why?' Sina asked herself

**-With Sasuke-**

'It's great that Sina is fighting back!' Sasuke thought to himself while smirking

'She's fighting back'

**-With Sina and Kana-**

"See? He's smirking which means I'm right!" Kana said to Sina

"Ano...I...I have to go" Sina said and run with tears falling from her eyes

End of Flashback

"So that's what happned" Sakura said

"Hai..."

"Anyway, I bet Sasuke smirked because she saw you fighting back to Kana"

"No.. I'm sure, he smirked because of Kana...."

"Oh Sina-chan! Don't be silly! Sasuke-kun is not like that!"

"Well... You have a point"

"See? So, what happened next?"

"Sasuke-kun went in a different school because of me...."

"Really? Why?"

"Because..."

**Flashback**

"Sina-chan!" called Sasuke

"Oh, hi Sasuke-kun!" greeted Sina

"**GASP**! What happened to you?"

"What? You don't like it?""

"Uh...."

"Awwww....Sasuke-kun, don't be like that, can't you see this is the latest trend"

"I know but I thought you hate dressing that way"

"Oh, don't be silly! I looove dressing this way, don't you know?"

"Sina-chan...what are you doing?" Sasuke asked when he saw Sina leaning to kiss him

"Going to kiss you of course" Sina said as she leaned more

"Get off!" shouted Sasuke as he pushed Sina away

"Sasuke-kun...That hurts"

"Sina-chan, if you're going to act like that everyday, I rather don't go to this school than be with you"

"But...Sasuke-kun..."

"Just...get away from me"

**End of Flashback**

"Oh...so...that's why he's so cold to me when we first met..." Sakura said

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Hehe...That's Sasuke-kun for you!"

"I know...." Sakura said when they heard the door slammed open

"Sina-chan! What are you doing here?!" shouted a male voice

The two females turned around and saw Sasuke standing at the door.

"Sasuke-kun!" gasped Sina

"Uh...Sina-chan...Who's this guy?" Sakura suddenly asked

"What? Sakura, you mean...you don't know this guy? Sina asked

"Uh...no"

"You mean...I'm the only one you can remember?" asked Sina

"Not exactly....I remember some of my friends..."

"Oh..."

"Ehem..." coughed the raven haired man

"Uh...Sina-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Who's he?"

End of Chapter 16

Nyahahaha.....I'm very sorry...super late update! wahahaha....what will happen next??? Sakura forgot Sasuke!!!! Oh my!!! What will Sasuke do??? Commit suicide?? Cry??? Kill who did this to Sakura?  
Kill himself??? Oh, wait...that counts as suicide...hahaha...nah! He'll never commit suicicde!....well....not in my story.....please stay tuned to my next Chapter! Chapter 17: Start of Something new!  
Don't forget to leave some reviews! Thanks! sakura78910 signing out! 0:-)


	17. Chapter 17

_SasuSaku_ - thoughts

**SasuSaku** - shouts / place / time / actions

Friends or More?

**Recap**

"Ehem..." coughed the raven haired man

"Uh...Sina-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Who's he?"

**End of Recap**

Chapter 17: The Good News

"Uh..."

"Sina-chan, do I know him?" Sakura asked again but this time Sina saw Sakura winked at her

"Sakura, he's your...your...your bestfriend"

"My bestfriend? I don't remember having a boy bestfriend"

**-RING! RING!-** (Sina's phone)

"Oh, excuse me"

"Okay"

Sina answered her phone

"Hello?"

"Yes"

"Okay"

"No"

"Hai"

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Who's that Sina-chan?" Sakura asked

"It's my mother. She told me she needs me for something" Sina answered

"Oh, I guess you'll go now"

"Yup! Sorry"

"It's okay, bye, take care!"

"Thanks, bye. Take goo care of yourself Sakura"

"I will"

"Bye Sasuke-kun"

"Bye" Sasuke said as Sina went outside and left

**-BACK TO SAKURA'S ROOM-**

"Uh...Sakura...You don't really remember me?"

"Nope"

"I'm just your handsome bestfriend"

"Really?"

"Of course"

"I'm afraid I don't believe you" Sakura said

"Why?"

"I don't like boastful people"

"Oh, yeah...sorry...hehehe"

"That's okay"

"So, what's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sasuke Uchiha...hm...Anyway, why am I in the hospital?"

"I really don't know...Sinji found you and brought you in the hospital. Also...it's because of me..."

"Why?"

"Well..let's just say that I dis something wrong"

"Okay...but what is it?"

"I...I hurted your feelings"

"Oh, um...I think I want something...more like, I smell something that I want" Sakura said

"Oh, you mean pie? I brought some"

"Really? Can I have some?"

"Sure" Sasuke gave the pie to Sakura

"Uh...Sasuke-kun...can you come closer?"

"Okay"

Sasuke went beside Sakura and before he knew it, he can taste blueberry pie all over his face.

"Hahahaha!"

"Why'd you do that for?"

"That's your punishment!"

"My punishment? My punishment for what?"

"For hurting my feelings and entering my room without knocking"

"Oh...sorry" Sasuke apologized

"That's not all...for ignoring me because of Sona...for forgetting your promise...and for telling me that you hate me" Sakura said

Sasuke bowed his head and felt guilty but when he heard Sakura's words, he was shocked.

"You...How...How did you know that?"

"Are you stupid or what?"

"You remember me?"

"Duh!"

"But why...?"

"I was just trying to play a trick on you..."

"Why?"

"Nothing and besides how could I forget my bestfriend"

Sasuke smiled and hugged Sakura

"Can't breathe!" Sakura choked out

"Oh, sorry"

"It's okay" Sakura smiled

"Sakura, I'm rea--"

"Shh...I know, I forgive you" Sakura said

"Um...Are you hurt? Did Sina do something to you?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing"

"I know all about your childhood life now Sasuke-kun. And I'm sorry about what happened to you and Sina"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"I don't understand her. I don't understand her at all. She became...different...all of a sudden"

"Sasuke, he did it for you"

"For me?"

"Yup! It's because of Kana. She told Sina-chan that you hate her and Sina-chan beliebed her and started to try to impress you"

"Oh..."

"So, I guess you're not mad at her now?"

"I'm not mad at her. I'm just disappointed"

"Okay"

"So, what happened to you?"

"Um...It all started..."

Sakura told Sasuke all what happened to her

"Sakura...I'm so sorry"

"Hey, I told you, I forgive you"

"..."

"..."

"Sakura..I...'

"Yes?"

"I just want to say..Well...I've been trying to tell you this but I don't have enough courage to say this and I think now is the right time...I just want to say...I lov..."

"You what?"

"I love tomatoes!"

"Geez, Sasuke, I already know that"

"What I mean is...I love yo..yo...yogurt!" Sasuke said and Sakura stared at him as if he was crazy

"Yogurt? I dind't know that you like yogurt"

"I don't"

"Then why did you tell me that you love yogurt?"

"I do but I don't"

"Huh?"

"What I'm trying to tell you is that I ...I...I love you!"

"..."

"Sakura? Um...It's okay if--"

"No...um...It's all of a sudden"

"..."

"I'm sorry..."

"..."

"I'm sorry because I love you first and I've waited so long for you to return my feelings"

"..."

"So, I waited and waited until now I still love you"

"You mean?"

"Yup! I love you too Sasuke-kun"

"Sakura...you're being corny..."

"What? I was just trying yo show my feelings"

"I know and I love it"

They both hugged each other.

"I love you very much Sakura" Sasuke whispered to her as he kissed her on her forehead

"I love you too Sasuke-kun"

"I guess this is the start of something new"

"Yeah"

End of Chapter 17

YOSH! IT'S FINISH!...THE CHAPTER I MEAN...NOT THE STORY...HEHEHE...PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS! THANKS!


	18. Chapter 18

_SasuSaku_ - thoughts

**SasuSaku** - shouts / place / time / actions

Friends or More?

**Recap**

"Sakura...you're being corny..."

"What? I was just trying yo show my feelings"

"I know and I love it"

They both hugged each other.

"I love you very much Sakura" Sasuke whispered to her as he kissed her on her forehead

"I love you too Sasuke-kun"

"I guess this is the start of something new"

"Yeah"

**End of Recap**

Chapter 18: Just Dance

**The next day...**

"So, how long was I gone?" Sakura asked

"Hmm...about 1 year" Ino replied

"A what?"

"No, I think it was 1 and a half" Tenten said

"Really? I think it was 2" Hinata said

"You guys, how long?" Sakura asked, whining

"Just 1 month" Hinata replied

"Really?"

"Yup!" the 3 girls said in unison

The 4 girls were left by their boyfriends for their 'girl talk'. Sina wasn't there with them because she was doing something important.

"Ano....what happened while I'm gone?" Sakura asked

"Umm...let me see...Sasuke didn't attend the prom for you" Tenten said

"We met Sinji-kun, which is your cousin who is really cute" Ino continued

"And Sasuke also missed a lot of school days to take care of you" Hinata said

"And last but definitely not the least" the 3 said in unison

"We talked to Sina" Tenten said

"And she told us that..." Ino said

"While you're in a coma, Sasuke finally confessed his love for you!" Hinata finished and the 3 squeeled

"Well...actually, we're kinda together now" Sakura said

"WHAT?!"

"Ano...sorry for not telling you sooner"

"That's great Sakura-chan!" the girls shouted causing Sakura to wince

The girls noticed this and immediately apologized

"Anyway, when can you get out of this hospital?" Ino asked

"After 1 week" Sakura replied

"What?! That long?! Why?" Tenten asked

"They have to check my head" Sakura replied

"Oh, okay"

"By the way Sakura-chan. Who did this ot you? Do you remember?" Hinata asked

"..."

"Sakura?"

"Do you know Orochimaru?" Sakura suddenly asked

"You mean the snake-lover and also owner of the Oro Company?" Ino asked

"Yes"

"What about him?" Tenten asked

"He...He did this to me" Sakura whispered

"What?!" the girls shouted, shocked

"Not only that. He...he was the one whi killed my parents" Sakura said

"Sakura-chan, you didn't tell us that your parents are dead" Hinata said

"*Sigh* Sasuke-kun is the only one who knows that my parents are dead" Sakura said

"Nani?! Since when?" Tenten asked

"Since I left you guys"

"What the? He knows tha you're all by yourself and he didn't even care to comfort you?" Ino asked

"Well...he actually comforted me before Sina-chan called him" Sakura said

"Oh"

"Anyway, what happened between you and Orochimaru?" Tenten asked

"He told me everything" Sakura said

"Everything about what?" the girls asked

"Everything about my parents' desires for me" Sakura replied

"Okay, continue" Ino said

"He told me baout the Haruno and his company being one. He said that my parents agreed to unite the Oro and the Haruno Company. When he told my parents that I should be wed to him, my parents immediately disagreed because they want me to marry who I love. Because of my parents' disagreement, Orochimaru ordered to kill my parents" Sakura explained

"That's horrible" Hinata said

"That bastard! We'll show him!" Tenten said

"What an old hag! He's way too old to be wed to you. And your parents did the right thing" Ino said

"*Sigh* I wish theye were here" Sakura said sadly

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, we're always here for you" Hinata said

"Yeah, we always are and always will" Ino said

"And we'll beat the life out of that old snake man!" Tenten said

"Arigatou" Sakura thanked

"Nande mo nai!" the 3 girls said in unison

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-BOYS-**

"Sasuke-teme, what happened?" Naruto asked

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, how Sakura-xchan woke up"

"I found her and Sina--"

"What?!" Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji shouted

"You mean Sina-cxhan, our classmate?" Naruto askeds

"Yes"

"The one who took Sakura's place?" Shikamaru asked

"Yes"

"Sina, your childhood friend?" Neji asked

"Yes"

"You mean, Sina Hosho and Sakura, together?" the 3 asked in unison

"Yes...so what? They're just together"

"Did anything happened to Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"No"

"Oh, good" Everyone relaxed

"What's wrong with you? What's wrong with Sakura and Sina being togetehr?" Sasuke asked

"Everything!" the 3 boys replied

"Huh?"

"Just forget about it. So, are you two together?" Shikamaru asked

"Yes"

"Okay, excellent! When's the wedding teme?" Naruto asked

"What? What wedding? We're only teenagers and we still have school"

"I know, I'm just kidding"

"Hn"

"Oi Sasuke!" a male voice called

All 4 boys turned their gazes where the male voice had come from

"Sinji"

"I heard Sakura is already awake"

"Yes"

"Where is she?" Sinji asked

"In her room with the girls" Sasuke answered

**-In the room-**

"I'll call the boys now" Ino said

"Okay"

Ino was going to open the door when**..BAM!..**Her face was glued to the door.

"Owwww"

"Oh, what's that?"

"Sinji-kun!" Sakura called out happily

"Sakura-chan!" Sinji greeted with a very wide smile on his face

He went beside Sakura and hugged her, ignoring Ino who was in pain

"Sakura, are you laright?" Sinji asked worriedly

"Hai, I'm fine"

"How many times do I have to tell you, never go outside alone in the dark!"

"But I--"

"No buts!" Sinji scolded Sakura, now stomping his foot

"Ow..." Tenten sat in pain due to Sinji's stomping on her foot

"But--"

"I said no buts!" Sinji stomped his foot once again

"No buts buts buts!" Sinji said, stomping his foot every time he said the word 'buts'

"But--"

"He said no buts!" Tenten suddenly shouted causing the two cousins to look at her

The boys heard Tenten shouted and went inside the room. They stumbled down because Ino was lying on the floor

"Owww..."

"What the?"

"Ouch!"

"My back!"

"...."

"Ino-chan!" Shikamaru was shocked to see his girlfriend

"What happened to you?'

"Nothing, just pick me up"

"Tenten..."

"Oww...my foot" Tenten groan in pain

"Um...What happened to all of you?" asked Sinji

"..."

"Sorry guys, by the way...Sinji-kun, how's your dance lesson?"

"Oh, good thing you asked. It's going great. Want to see my dance moves?" Sinji asked excitedly

Before Sakura could even reply, Sinji started to dance

"Uh...Sinji-kun--"

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Can you do this?" Sinji started to breakdance

"Sinji-ku--"

"Dance to the music!"

"But there's no mus--"

"Wohoooo!!!"

"Sinji-kun!!!" Sakura shouted

"What?" Sinji asked

"Stop dancing. You're hurting my friends" Sinji looked around and saw that Sakura's friends are indeed in pain

"Ooopss... Sorry.... I'm just so happy thatv Sakura is alive"

"..." the teenagers went to Sinji's direction and started to give him evil smiles

"Uh, Sakura-chan. A little help here"

"No can do...Sorry" and with that Sinji was beat up in a pulp

End of Chapter 18

WAHAHAHA!!! PLEASE READ FRIENDS OR MORE NEXT CHAPTER! CHAPTER 19: THE BAD NEWS! PLEASE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS! THANKS!


	19. Chapter 19

_SasuSaku_ - thoughts

**SasuSaku **- shouts / place / time / actions

Friends or More?

**Recap**

"Stop dancing. You're hurting my friends" Sinji looked around and saw that Sakura's friends are indeed in pain

"Ooopss... Sorry.... I'm just so happy thatv Sakura is alive"

"..." the teenagers went to Sinji's direction and started to give him evil smiles

"Uh, Sakura-chan. A little help here"

"No can do...Sorry" and with that Sinji was beat up in a pulp

**End of Recap**

Chapter 19: The Bad News

"Sakura-chan, jane! Take care!" the girls waved goodbye as they left the room with their boyfriends

"How about you chickenhead? You're not leaving?" Sinji asked, annoyed

"No"

"And why not?"

"Sinji-kun, let him be"

"Wha? Oh, anything for my Sakura-chan. So, tell me what happened to you?"

"Uh...it's Orochimaru" Sakura said and explained what happened to Sasuke and Sinji

"That...that..Grr!!! So uncle and auntie died because of him? Unforgivable!"

"I know Sinji-kun...It hurts but we have to accept that we're the only members of the Haruno family who is till alive" Sakura said sadly

"I know..."

"You mean? You two are..."

"Yes Sasuke-kun. We're the only Harunos left" Sakura said

"That...I'm--"

"You don't have to pity us" Sinji said

"..."

**-SILENCE-**

"I...I have to go Sakura. I have something I have to do" Sasuke said

"Okay..."

Sasuke left the room and in came more silence

"Goodafternoon!" they heard the door open and a male voice greeted them. The two turned their gazes to the door

"Doctor Tofu" Sinji greeted

"I heard Miss Haruno woke up" Dr. Tofu said

"Hai..." Sakura answered

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Dr. Tofu

"Fine, thought sometimes I get a really bad headache" Sakura replied

"How does the pain hurt? I mean, how does it feel?"

"It's like throbbing. I don't know, I feel like my head is going to explode"

"Let me see your head" Dr. Tofu checked Sakura's bandaged head and frowned a little

"What's wrong doctor?" asked Sinji

"Well, I must admit that I'm surprised that she didn't lost her memories. Her head concussion is pretty bad"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, nothing. But for her first few weeks expect that she'll have a few headaches so you should take a medicine Sakura-chan. Is that okay?"

"Hai..."

"But doctor what about the poison?" Sinji asked and this time Dr. Tofu frowned and had a sad expression

"Poison? What poison?" Sakura asked, confused

"You were poisoned" Sinji said

"70% of the poison is removed from your body but 30% of it..."

"...is still in your body" Dr. Tofu finished

"What? How...how could this be?"

"Sakura..."

"I'm sorry. Anyway, I came here because of that" Dr. Tofu said

"The 30% poison is still lurking in Sakura's body"

"We know that already"

"I'm sorry to say this but there is 60% chance that she'll survuve it and 40% that she'll..."

"Please don't say it...Please" Sakura said, who is starting to cry

"Sakura-chan...Is there anything we can do doctor?"

"Well, make sure she's not stressed out because it will only cause the poiso--"

"**Doctor! Can't you remove all the poison?"** Sinji shouted now holding Dr. Tofu in his collars

"I-I'm afraid we can't"

"Why? How? Why can't you get it out of her?!" Sinji shouted and started to cry

"Why?"

"Sinji-san" Sakura called, still crying

"I'm sorry Mr. Haruno..."

"*Sniff**Sniff* She's my only family left now...Why? Tell me why?"

"She needs the antidote. The poison is in her body organs and it's slowly going to her blood now. That's why we can't take it off her"

"What's the antidote?"

"We don't know and we're still trying to find out but I think the only one who can now possess the antidote is the one who injected the poison to her"

"Orocxhimaru..." Sinji whispered to himself

"Excuse me?"

"Doctor, what else should we do?"

"Make sure she's not stressed out and don't let her run. And please don't let her be in an emotional state. Make sure she drinks her medicine everyday"

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

"Hai...My head hurts again" she answered

"You should take a rest Miss Haruno" Dr. Tofu said

"Hai" After a few minutes, Sakura fell asleep.

"Doctor, I have a last question" Sinji said before he could go out of the room

"What is it?"

"How long can Sakura-chan live?"

"It is based to her physical health. So make sure she doesn't do heavy works"

"Okay...and by the way doc"

"Hm?"

"Sorry and thanks"

Dr. Tofu smiled and left the room

Sakura-chan, don't worry. I'll get the antidote for you even if it cxost my life!

End of Chapter 19

TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEAVE LEAVE SOME REVIEWS! THANKS!


	20. Chapter 20

_SasuSaku_ - thoughts

**SasuSaku** - shouts / place / time / actions

Friends or More?

**Recap**

"How long can Sakura-chan live?"

"It is based to her physical health. So make sure she doesn't do heavy works"

"Okay...and by the way doc"

"Hm?"

"Sorry and thanks"

Dr. Tofu smiled and left the room

_Sakura-chan, don't worry. I'll get the antidote for you even if it cost my life!_

**End of Recap**

Chapter 20: Going out!

"Hurry up guys!" called Naruto who was already sitting in the van

"Wait!" shouted Sakura as enter the van and grabbed Naruto's snoopy stuff toy

The gang is preparing to go to Nabana-no-Sato, a theme park located close to River Kiso. This place offer wide range of attractions: traditional Japanese-style garden, variety of open-air natural springs, beer gardens and restaurants that serve local brew beers and food, shops, and the Begonia Garden which has flowers all around the year, include begonias, and gorgeous flowers of 12,000 different spices from all around the world.

**In the van...**

"OMG! I'm so ready and super excited to go to that theme park!" Tenten squeeled

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Shikamaru muttered, trying to get some sleep

"Hmp!"

"Oi oi, everyone! Hinata-chan has something to say!" Naruto shouted inside the van causing everyone to wince

"No need to shout, dobe!"

"Sorry..."

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked, smiling

"Well, Kakashi-sensei told me that we're going to have a play before the graduation. It is our last activity as a high school student."

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Ino asked excitedly

Hinata nodded

"What's our play then?" Neji asked

"I don't know, It's either Romeo and Juliet, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Snow White or Rapunzel"

"Whoa, that's a lot of choices" Tenten said

"I hope its Sleeping Beauty" Ino said dreamily

"Yeah and I know who's the right person to be sleeping beauty" Sakura said, grinning

"Who? It's me, right?" Ino said, smiling ear to ear

"No...It's Shikamaru, haha!" Sakura said and everyone laughed except for Ino ansd Shikamaru

"What?!" Ino shouted then realized Sakura's joke and started laughing

"Haha! That's a good one!"

"Troublesome people"

"No need to be angry Shikamaru, It's only a joke! Haha!" Naruto said, laughing

"Haha, imagine, Shikamaru wearing a pretty dress" Sasuke said in fits of laughter

Since Sakura and Sasuke became a couple, Sasuke became more cheerful, funny and especially more hansdsome.

"Hahahaha"

"Hey guys, I think we should stop, our sleeping beauty can't get her, oh, I mean his sleep" Tewntwen said

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hmp, very funny" Shikamaru said sarcastically, obviously pissed

"We're here!" Neji said, who was driving

"What? Already? That's fast" Naruto said

"Yah! I know!" Sakura agreed

The gang went out of the van and was amazed by the beautiful scene they're facing.

"Um...what should we do first?" Hinata asked

"Shopping!" 3 girls shouted

"No fair! We're not here to go shopping. We came here to visit Nabano-na-sato" Naruto said

"Oh, right. Hehehehehe"

"Yosh! Let's go!" Naruto punched his fist in the air and went inside Nabana-no-sato _______________________________________________________________________________________

"Let's see...Why don't we divide ourselves" Sakura said

"What? Sakuraxchan, you can axctually divide yourself into two? That's amazing!" Naruto said

"Idiot! She meant by pairs" Sasuke said

"Oh..."

"I'll go with Twentwen" Nweji saids

"Okay"

"Um...Let's just divide ourselves in couples" Hinata suggested

"Alright" Sakura agreed and grabbed Sasuke's arm and turn to leave

"Bye guys! See you later! Let's meet in the van at 5:00 sharp" Sakura said and waved goodbye

"We're going too. bye!" Tenten said and grabbed Neji

"Lewt's go Hinata-chan" Naruto said, leaving with Hinata

"Let's go sleeping beauty" Ino said and dragged Shikamaru

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru muttered ____________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Sasuke and Sakura-**

The two stopped to look at the big pretty colorful flower.

"Whoa! This is thew biggest flower I've ever seen" Sakura said as she made her movew to touch the flower

"Ooohhhh" Sakura "oohhed" as she touch the flower

"You're so childish" Sasuke suddenly said

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are! Just look at you. You're acting like a child"

"Well, sorry for acting like a baby! If you hate it so--"

"Now, I didn't say that I hate your childishness"

"It looks like you're saying it in a sdifferent way"

"Hn, whatever" Sasuke said and turned to look at the other flowers

"Beh!" Sakura made funny faces behind Sasuke ______________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Tenten and Neji-**

"Hey Neji!"

"Hn?"

"Do you remeber when you screamed like a girl when you saw a cockroach"

"..."

"Guess what, I have a surprise for you" Tenten showed her closed right hand to Neji

"What is it?"

"Open it"

Neji opened Tenten's hand and saw a brown little insect. Neji immediately screamed and backed away from Tenten. Many look at their direction and gave them weird looks

"Haha! That's so hilarious! Haha!" Tenten laughed out loud

"That's not very funny" Neji said as he neared Tenten

"You could have seen the look in your face! Haha!"

"Hn, what's that anyway"

"It's a toy cockroach"

"Hn" Neji hned and walked away

"Aww, Neji-kun, wait for me! Don't get mad. It was only a joke! Tenten called out as she run to Neji ______________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Naruto and Hinata-**

"Umm...Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked when she noticed that Naruto haven't said a word since they left the entrance of Nabana-no-sato

"Huh? Oh, sorry..." Naruto snapped out of his trance

"What are you thinking? You look like you have a problem"

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking about our future"

"Oh..."

"You know...when we graduate, there's a big possibility that we're going to attend different schools"

"..."

"..."

"Don't worry. We'll try our best to go to the same school, right?"

"Yeah! You're right!" Naruto returned to his cheery self again and grabbed Hinata's hand __________________________________________________________________________________________________

**-Ino and Shikamaru-**

"LookShikamaru!" Ino pointed to a wide range of flowers

"What is it Ino?"

"Look! Ino pointed and turned Shikamaru's head to the flowers

"What? All I can see are just flowers" Shikamaru said

"Flowers? Just flowers?! Can't you see that those flowers are very rare! Those 'just flowwers' came from a diffrent country!" Ino shouted at Shikamaru causing different visitors to look at their way

"Whoa, calm down Ino" Shikamaru said, trying to cool her off

"Hmp! Get out of my way!"

"Ino!" Shikamaru called out and followed Ino

End of Chapter 20

That's it!!! Oh no!!! The couples are mad at each other...Huhu....By the way...thank you very much for reviewing my story and for those who put my stories to their favorites and alerts and also thanks for those who put me to their fave author list! Thank you so much! Don't forget to leave some reviews!! :)


	21. Chapter 21

_SasuSaku_ - thoughts

**SasuSaku **- shouts / place / time / actions

Friends or More?

**Recap**

"Flowers? Just flowers?! Can't you see that those flowers are very rare! Those 'just flowwers' came from a diffrent country!" Ino shouted at Shikamaru causing different visitors to look at their way

"Whoa, calm down Ino" Shikamaru said, trying to cool her off

"Hmp! Get out of my way!"

"Ino!" Shikamaru called out and followed Ino

**End of Recap**

Chapter 21: Soweee......

**5:00 pm**

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji waited in front of the van, waiting for Naruto and Hinata.

"Where is the dobe!" Sasuke asked to no one

"Ask Naruto if you want to know" Sakura said, still kind of pissed at Sasuke because of their little argument

"Hn"

"Hey guys!" called Naruto

"What took you so long idiot?!" Neji asked, also pissed because of Tenten

"Well, Hinata-chan and I went off eating ramen" Naruto replied, scratching his head and smiling sheepishly

"Gomenasai" Hinata apologized

"It's okay. Let's go to the van now. It's getting late" Neji said

"Wait a minute" Naruto said

"What's wrong with you guys?" Naruto asked, seeing that each couple is standing beside their partners with a big gap

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked

"Oh, nothing. There's just someone who hates my childishness so badly" Sakura said loudly to make sure Sasuke hears it

"Hn"

"Well, there's obviously someone who don't know the true meaning of flowers" Ino said

"..."

"..." Neji didn't say anything

"..." Tenten didn't say anything

"Neji-san, Tenten-chan?" Hinata motioned the two to talk

"..."

"Um...you see...ano..."

"Hmp...She can't control her need to pull a prank on me"

"It was only a joke!" Tenten defended herself

"Hn"

"Okay, how about you fix your problems in the van while I drive" Naruto said

"Whatever" the six teenagers said in unison

They all went into the van and started their trip to go home

After 1 hour.....

The 3 couples are still in a quarrel. They didn't even speak a word during their trip

"Okay, this is awkward..." Naruto said as he stopped the van

"I--"

"Bye guys!" Ino immediately left the van before Naruto could even tell her that her stop is here

"Whoa..." Naruto whispered to himself

"Naruto-kun, what should we do?" Hinata asked him quietly

"Nah, leave them be. I'm sure they'll make up before tomorrow comes"

After 5 minutes...

"Bye Hinata-chan!"

"Bye Naruto-kun, bye guys" Hinata kissed Naruto on the cheek, waved goodbye to the others and left the van

"Hn, thanks Naruto" Neji left the van

Naruto reached Tenten's stop and Tenten left the van, also thanking Naruto

Aftwer 10 minutes...

"Sakura-chan, we're here"

"Thanks Naruto. Bye"

"Your welcome"

"Bye Shikamaru"

"Bye"

Sakura was leaving the van when she stopped

"Oh, wait, bye S--" Sakura stared at Sasuke and he stared back. Naruto and Shikamaru just looked at them

"Bye Snoopy!" Sakura said and hugged snoopy, everyone sweatdropped

"Bye! Take care!" Sakura waved goodbye and entered her house

**In the van...**

"Haha! Sakura-chan sure is funny" Naruto laughed while Shikamaru smirked

"Hn"

Shikamaru left the van when they reached his house. Sasuke also left the van after a few minutes. So, now, Naruto is left alone.

Aftwer 2 days, the couples are still in a love quarrel.

In the school....Free Period...

"Hey guys!" Naruto called out going to their place in the room

"..."

"You're still mad at each other?" Hinata asked

"..."

"C'mon, it's been 2 days" Naruto said

"..."

"Well, guess we can't do anything" Hinata said to Naruto

**Lunch Time.....**

Ino was walking in the cafeteria when she slipped but Shikamaru caught her.

"Stupid milk! Making me slip" Ino cursed

"Thanks..." Ino whispered to Shikamaru

"Hn"

**After lunch...In the room...**

Ino went inside the classroom, alone, and saw a bouquet of flowers in her table and a card in it.

"Soweee (Sorry) :).........Love lots, Shikamaru"

Ino smiled ear to ear and saw Shikamaru entered the room. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ino hugged him very tight

"Can't...breathe"

"Sorry"

"Hn, I'm glad that's over"

"Yeah, me too"

**Neji and Tenten**

**-LUNCH-**

"..." Tenten didn't say anything since she entered the cafeteria

"..." Neji also didn't dare to say anything

The couple went to their table

"Neji-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Sorry..."

"..."

"C'mon, what must I do for you to forgive me?"

"Go on a date with me" Neji answered

"What? That's all? Well, that's easy"

"Wait. Go on a date with me with you treating me" Neji finished and smirked

"What?! That's unfair!"

"Really? Then, bye bye" Neji said, making his move to leave the table

"Fine!" Tenten said and Neji smirked

"Good"

**In the rooftop... Lunch Time......**

"What's your lunch today?" Sakura asked

"Sushi"

"...Oh..."

"Yours?"

"Rice Balls and...Tomatoes"

"..."

"Want some?"

"..."

"Here" Sakura placed tomatoes in Sasuke's lunch box

"Um...Thanks"

"Your welcome"

"And...sorry"

"That's okay...sorry"

"You didn't do anything bad and by the way, I don't hate your childishness. In fact, I like it"

"You're just saying that"

"No I'm not"

"Y--"

"Hey ugly forehead!" someone shouted

The couple turned around and saw one of Sasuke's fangirl

"What the? Who are you?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke-kun, don't you remember me? I'm Karin from math class"

"Get out of here" Sasuke said

"Sasuke-kun" Karin went to Sasuke adn Sakura's direction, shaking her hips

"What's that ugly forehead girl doing with you?"

"Who's this ugly girl?" Sakura thought, getting jealous and at the same time pissed

"Don't you dare call her ugly" Sasuke threatened

"But, it's the truth"

"Would you go away?"

"But Sasu--"

"Shut up you moron! You think you're pretty? Guess what? I have something to tell you. You just won a contest!" Sakura shouted

"I have?" Karin asked rather stupid

"Of course you have! The most ugly and stupid girl in the school contest"

"That's mean!"

"Oh yeah?! I--"

"You what?"

"Sakura?"

"You know what, I'll just leave. Lunch time is soon over. Bye Sasuke-kun!" and with that Karin gave Sasuke a flying kiss and left

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked, going to Sakura's side

"I...I..." before Sakura could even speak another word, she fell to the ground

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out and carried her to the clinic.

**End of Chapter**

Tralalalala! Finish! Hehehe...Please leave some reviews....Pretty please! Thanks! Anyway...oh no! Sakura fainted! What will happen to her? Wah!!!! Find out in the next chapter! Just click the arrow for the nect page! Hehehehe.... sakura78910 0:-)


	22. Chapter 22

_SasuSaku_ - thoughts

**SasuSaku** - shouts / place / time / actions

Friends or More?

**Recap**

"Of course you have! The most ugly and stupid girl in the school contest"

"That's mean!"

"Oh yeah?! I--"

"You what?"

"Sakura?"

"You know what, I'll just leave. Lunch time is soon over. Bye Sasuke-kun!" and with that Karin gave Sasuke a flying kiss and left

"Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked, going to Sakura's side

"I...I..." before Sakura could even speak another word, she fell to the ground

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out and carried her to the clinic.

**End of Recap**

Chapter 22: The First Attack

Sasuke immediately went down to the nurse's office.

"Shizune-san!" Sasuke called out

"Sasuke-kun?" Shizune, the nurse, look at Sasuke and theuinconscious Sakura

"Oh my! What happened to Sakura-chan?"

"She fainted!" Sasuke answered and placed Sakura on a bed

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know! She was shouting at Karin then stopped. After a minute, she fainted" Sasuke explained, obviously worried

"Call her parents"

"Um...okay" Sasuke went outside and called Sinji since Sakura's parents are dead

**RING! RING!**

"Hello?" came Sinji's voice

"Hello? Sinji? This is Sasuke"

"Sasuke? What do you want?"

"It's Sakura. She fainted. She's in the nurse's office right now"

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Hai"

**CLICK!**

Sasuke went inside the clinic.

"Shizune-san, how's Sakura?"

"She's fine" Shizune replied

"Why did she faint?"

"I don't really know. Let's wait for her to wake up"

"Okay"

**After a few minutes...**

The door burst open making Sasuke and Shizune jump. They look at the door and saw a panting Sinji.

"Where's Sakura?" Sinji managed to ask

"Sleeping" Sasuke replied

"Is she alright?"

"Yes" Shizune answered

"What happened?"

"She fainted" Sasuke said

"Why?"

"We don't know" Shizune replied

"What happened before she fainted?"

"...We were in the rooftop" Sasuke started

"Then?"

"One of my fangirls insulted Sakura and Sakura began shouting at her and stopped midsentence then after a minute, she fainted" Sasuke explained

"Oh no, this is not good" Sinji said to himself

"Why? What's happening to her?" Sasuke asked

"She--" before Sinji could reply, they heard Sakura's voice

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura opened her eyes and sat up with the help of Sasuke

"Shizune-san? Sinji-kun? Why are you all here? Whta's going on? What happened?"

"You fainted" Sinji said

"...Right...I remember..."

"Sakura-chan, what do you feel?" Shizune asked

" Fine, my whole body hurts"

"Do you want to go home?"

"That will be great"

"Okay. Sasuke, can you please inform your adviser that Sakura-chan is going home"

"Hai" before Sasuke left the room, he went to Sakura and kissed her on the forehead

"Take care" Sasuke whispered

"I will"

"Sinji-kun? Aren't you suppose to be in work?" Sakura asked

"Well, yeah but my first priority is to take care of you, right?"

Sakura smiled.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sasuke went back to their classroom, finding Asuma teaching his subject.

"Where have you been Mr. Uchiha? And where's Ms. Haruno? I thought she's with you. why are you late?"

"Sakura went home" Sasuke simply replied and went to his sit silently

"And may I ask why?"

"She fainted" the class gasped

"What? Why? When? How?" Ino stood up from her sit

"Hn, ask that stupid Karin" Sasuke glared at Karin who was in front of Asuma

"What the? What did you do to our Sakura?" Tenten asked, now standing too

"Everyone, sit down!" Asuma shouted, hammering his hand to his desk

"Can you at least let Karin explain, Asuma-sensei" Hinata asked

"Alright"

"Hurry up Karin-baka or else you know what's this feels like!" Sina threatened showing her fist to Karin. Karin gulped.

"Um...I...Well..."

"Speak up" Neji said

"Um..."

"Hurry up troublesome ugly girl" Shikamaru said (Alright! they're being mean but I can't help it. They're suppose to support Sakura, right?)

"Well, I saw forehead--"

"Don't call her that! Call her Sakura!" Naruto growled

"Um...I saw Sa-ku-ra and Sasuke-kun going to the rooftop. They ate their lunch and I showed up and..."

"And?" everyone asked

"And..."

"And?"

"And she insulted Sakura and Sakura got mad and exploded and started shouting at her and stopped midsentence and then that stupid girl left before Sakura could even finish what she's saying then after a minute, Sakura fainted and then I carried her to the clinic. I called Sinji and after few minutes, Sakura woke up, she told us her whole body hurts then Shizune-san suggested that she should go home then she agreed. I left her to go to Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama, who was drinking a lot! I mean a lot! Then I walked to his classroom. Asuma-sensei asked me too many questions then I went to my sit, kind of sad and all of you started shouting, making my head hurt and you still keep shouting, making me pissed and now I'm babbling to all of you so you can stop shouting so I can have a silent moment! For Pete's sake! Let me have a space to think!" Sasuke shouted, everyone got quiet

"Um...Dude, are you okay?" some random boy asked

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Sasuke said, really calm as if he never shouted

"Nothing"

"Sasuke-teme, I really think you need some time alone. You should go home"

"Hn"

**Meanwhile.......**

"Sakura, let's visit Dr. Tofu right now. Is it okay with you?" Sinji asked and Sakura nodded

- In the Hospital -

"We need to see Dr. Tofu" Sinji said to the nurse

"Right this way sir" the nurse led the way to Dr. Tofu's room

"Mr. Haruno! Sakura! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Dr. Tofu asked

"She fainted this morning" Sinji said

"Is that so? Sakura-chan, what did you feel before you fainted?"

"I don't know, a big pang of pain then after that everything turned to black" Sakura explained

"Oh dear, that's terrible!" Dr. Tofu said

"What does it mean doctor?" Sinji asked, worried

"It means that the poison is taking its effect. You already had the first attack. If you have the 3rd attack, there surely be a big problem. You will barely move or even die. What exactly did you do before you fainted?"

"Um...I shouted because I got mad"

"You should learn to control your feelings and also your temper Ms. Haruno"

"Sorry"

"So, Dr. Tofu, what is the effect of her fainting?" Sinji asked

"I'm not sure if Sakura should hear this"

"Please tell me so I can know how long will I live" Sakura said, pleading

"But..."

"I promise. I'll control my feelings"

"Well, it means your lifespan got shorter"

"How many years?" Sinji asked

"I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't think she'll manage to live more than a year unless she gets the antidote" Dr. Tofu sadly said

"How many months then?" Sakura asked

"About... 2 months"

"Okay" Sakura said calmly and smiled at Sinji and . The two just stared at her.

How can such a lovely person like Sakura-chan get to live for only 2 months left...It's not fair...

What an amazing girl, she still manage to smile even though her days are counted

"Um, Dr. Tofu?" Sakura called

"Yes?"

"Do you have some kind of pill that can at least take my body aches away?" Dr. Tofu chuckled and gave Sakura a paper where the name of the medicine is written

"Here"

"Thank you!" Sakura said happily and left the room with Sinji

*Sigh* I hope we can make the antidote as soon as we can.

**End of Chapter**

Yay! This chapter is finish! Please leave some reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

_SasuSaku_ - thoughts

**SasuSaku** - shouts / place / time / actions

Friends or More?

**Recap**

"Um, Dr. Tofu?" Sakura called

"Yes?"

"Do you have some kind of pill that can at least take my body aches away?" Dr. Tofu chuckled and gave Sakura a paper where the name of the medicine is written

"Here"

"Thank you!" Sakura said happily and left the room with Sinji

*Sigh* I hope we can make the antidote as soon as we can.

**End of Recap**

Chapter 23: Who's playing who?

**The next day...**

Sakura enters the room.

"Sakura-chan!" 3 girls immediately tackles the helpless pink-haired girl

"*chokes*"

"Hey, hey! She can't breathe" called another girl

The 3 girls back away from Sakura

"Thanks Sina-chan" Sakura said, standing up

"So, what'd I miss?" Sakura asked cheerily

"Nothing interesting" Ino replied

"Um...Sakura-chan, are you really okay?" Hinata asked

"Of course! Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well...you see...um..."

"What she's trying to say is what really happened to you yesterday" Tenten said

"Oh, about that...Let me see...I was shouting to one of Sasuke's fangirls, the ugly Karin, then I stopped because I felt a pang in my chest then I fainted" Sakura explained

"Why did you fainted?" Sina asked

"Um...I..."

"You what?"

"I, you see, I used a lot of my energy that's why I fainted" Sakura lied

"Okay, fair enough answer" Ino said

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei is coming and he's with the boys" Hinata said

"I bet they did something bad again" Sina said

"You betcha" Sakura and Tenten agreed

Kakashi and the boys entered the room.

"Okay everyone! Listen up! We'll have a play for next month's activity. It will all be your project..."

"Awwww...." everyone groaned

"Since these 4 are so excited to leave my class and go to the cafeteria, I'll be glad to tell all of you that they're going to play one of the characters in our play."

"Yay!" screamed all the girls

"*giggles*" went some girls

"*smirks*" went some boys

The 4 boys frowned and went to their proper sits

"Now, quiet everyone! We'll start the nomination for the characters"

"Sir, what's our play?" a random girl asked

"Very good question. Our play is entitled 'Sleeping Beauty' and I already assigned someone who will write the script. They are Hinata and Matsuri"

"Alright!" the 4 girls said in unison

"Okay, let's start the nomination"

Kakashi's class finished the nomination with these results:

Aurora - Sakura

Philip - Sasuke

Baby Aurora - Gaara

Boy Philip - Shino

Witch - Karin

Father of Aurora - Kiba

Mother of Aurora - Temari

Father of Philip - Naruto

Mary - Lee

Margaret - Deidara

Martha - Sai

Pigs: Chouji Shikamarus Neji

Guards: Kankuro

Director: Sina

Scriptwriters: Hinata Matsuri

The rest: Props, Lights, Sounds, Curtains, Sets

"We're going to start the practice tomorrow in the theater room. Thank you. Class dismiss."

**End of Chapter**

Very shoert chapter....Sorry...I lost the old one so I made a new chapter....Anyway, please leave some reviews. Thanks!


	24. Chapter 24

_SasuSaku_ - thoughts

**SasuSaku** - shouts / place / time / actions

Friends or More?

**Recap**

"We're going to start the practice tomorrow in the theater room. Thank you. Class dismiss."

**End of Recap**

Chapter 24: Practicing and a Frog?

Kakashi's class is sitting in a big circle. Each student is sitting in an indian sit. Some of the students is not there since they're practicing the lights.

"Okay, um...How about we start off with the 1st scene which is Aurora's birthday" Sina said to her classmates

"Let's see...Baby Aurora..." Sina scanned the script to see who's going to play Baby Aurora

"Ah, Gaara, there it is" Sina said and looked up and saw Gaara frowning

"That's not fair, why should I play Baby Aurora. Can't I just fix the sets or something?" Gaara asked

"No, you have to be Baby Aurora" Hinata said

"Why?"

"Because Sakura's hair is pink and yours is red which is the closest color to pink" Matsuri said

"But I--"

"No buts!" said the two

"Whatever"

"Let's start!" said Sina

**Scene # 1**

"Goo-goo-ga-ga" Gaara read

"Here's a gift for you, you royal higness" Shino, which is the kid Philip, said with no emotions

"Shino, focus! Stop playing with your bugs!" Sina said

"Continue..."

"For you my wonderful youthful highness, I give you beauty so that you can be youthful for the rest of your life!" Lee said with so much emotions

"Vey good Lee. Just try to avoid saying the word 'youth' everytime. Deidara, continue..."

"My sweet baby Aurora. I give you sweet voice that even wild animals will come out to listen to your voice"

"Good...Sai"

"Baby Aurora, I give you..."

"I give you...?" Sina repated

Sina went to look at Sina who was busy looking at her compact powder.

"Karin! We are not here to make ourselves more pretty or something! We are here to practice!" shouted Sina to Karin

"What? It isn't my part yet"

"Oh yes it is! So read!"

"Um...Okay...Uh...Stop!" sa Karin then stopped

"Go on"

"But"

"But what?"

"Why should I be the witch?"

"Just continue and stop complaining. You're the only person in the class who suits the character" Sina said

"Really? Okay!" Karin said cheerily, thinking that what Sina said is a compliment not an insult

"You fools! Why didn't you invite me? How dare you celebrate without me!" Karin said

"Whou would want to invite you?" Kiba said

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. My dear king, since I'm already here I bet you don't mind me giving your little daughter a special gift"

"No!" Temari, Aurora's mother, shouted

"Too late! On the 16th birthday of that little baby, she will prick her finger and sie! Bwahahaha!"

"Owah! Wah!" cried Gaara

"Great job! Let's move on to Scene 2" Sina said, full of excitement

**Scene # 2**

"Lee..." called Sina

"We have to hurry and make a surprise birthday present for Aurora"

"Yeah, let's kick her out of the house, put her in a sack!" Deidara said evilly and everyone stared at him

"Sorry..."

"Anyway, Sakura" Sina called

"Right...um...Mary, Margaret, Martha!"

"Oh my, she's here! Aurora could you get us something from the forest like some apples or something" said Sai

"Very good Sai" Sina praised him and Sai smiled at her

"Oh, okay" said Sakura

**Scene # 3**

"Sakura, just hum in this part"

"Hai"

"Hmmm" hummed Sakura

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn, wha--"

"With emotions" Sina said before Sasuke could even say his lines. Sasuke smirked and continued

"What a very lovely voice! I must follow that music!"

"Lalalalala" Sakura sang

"Lalalalala" Sasuke read

"Oh my, who are you?"

"My name is I'm such a loser that eats a lot of tomatoes and still pee in my pants during the night" Sasuke read

"What the heck?!" Sina shouted

"What? It's written in the script" Sasuke said and everyone laughed

"No, it's not! It's Philip!"

"Yes it is! Look!"

"Let me see that!" Sina snatched Sasuke's script and saw the word 'Philip' erased and replaced by the phrase 'I'm such a loser that eats a lot of tomatoes and still pee in my pants during the night'

"Okay, who did this?" Sina asked and everyone kept quiet except for one blond boy who keeps laughing

"Naruto!" Sina called, angry

"Hahahahahaha!"

"I'll kill you fo that dobe! Just you wait and see" Sasuke said with his most threatening and scary voice. Naruto stopped laughing

"Sorry" Naruto squeeked

"Now, who's next? Sakura-chan"

"My name is um...I don't think I should tell you my name moron because you're such an idiot?" Sakura read, not quite understanding the handwriting

"**NARUTO!!!**" Sina shouted

"Hahahahahaha!" Naruto rolled down on the floor, laughing out loud

"Stop laughing you idiot!" Sasuke shouted

"Hahahaha! Gomen, gomen!"

"Hinata-chan, would you be so kind and shut the stupid idiot up" Sakura asked in a calm voice but then shouted at the last part

"Um...okay..."

"Naruto-kun, please keep quiet because we're trying to practice here" Hinata said

"Hai!"

"Good, let us continue" Sina said

"Okay, fair enough answer" Sasuke said

"What are you doing here by the way, Sir Philip?"

"I should be the one who must ask that question. I've been playing here in this forest since I was a kid. How about you?"

"I live here with my aunts"

"Really?"

"Yes and I--" Sakura stopped as was written in the script

"I must go now" Sakura said after a few seconds

"So early? We must meet again"

"I don't know..."

"We must"

"I really have to go"

"But--"

"Meet me at the last cost of this forest"

"Okay"

"Very good!" exclaimed Sina

"Let's move on"

**Scene # 4**

"Mary, Margaret, Martha! I'm back!"

"Good. Come inside"

"Lalalalala"

"Aurora, you seem happy today"

"Yeah, what's the matter?"

"I met this young man and he's so handsome that I barely took my eyes off of him"

"I--"

**RING!!!!!!!!!**

"Geez, it's time already? Okay, we'll practice tomorrow" Sina said

"Yay!" Naruto cheered

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke smacked Naruto

"Yeah, you did nothing right today" Sina added and also smacked Naruto

"Owwww"

"Ha! That's what you get when you let your naughtiness kick in!" Sasuke adn Sina sang together

Sakura stared at them and smiled. The two stopped

"Um...Sorry" Sina apologized

"No, it's okay" Sakura said

"Sakura, let's go. I'm hungry" Sasuke said

"Again? Haha! You and your tummy! Bye Sina-chan!"

"Bye!

**-Sasuke and Sakura-**

"Sasuke-kun, why is that you're always hungry?"

"Hm...Let me see...because...I like eating?"

"You like eaitng? You know, you're starting to look like Chouji"

"What?! That fatso? Never!"

"Oh really? Look at yourself. There will come a time when you get fat and can't move because you're always eating!"

"Hn, let's just go to the park"

"Hehehehe. Okay"

**- In the Park -**

"Sakura, why don't we practice our lines?"

"Uh...sure!"

The two practiced their lines until they got to the last scene.

**Last scene...**

Sasuke: Oh my dear princess, please wake up after I kiss you

Sakura: ...

Sasuke: (Pretend kiss)

Sakura: My dear prince, thank you for saving my life. I--

"Hey guys!" Naruto called out

"Not that stupid dobe again" Sasuke groaned

"Haha. Let him be"

Naruto was going to theri direction when he tripped. He fell to the grass and smashed a little plant.

"Ouch!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called

"Hey Naruto! Wait for us!" Ino shouted

"Naruto!" the gnag saw what Naruto did to the plant and stopped. They stared at each other and gave each other a wink.

"Oh my gosh Naruto! What have you done to the poor little tree?!" Ino said

"But I didn't mean to smash it" Naruto said

"Ooooohhhh...you're in trouble" Tenten said

"But...but...I didn't mean it"

"Hey, do you know that little plant has a curse in it?" Sina asked

"Hn, really? What's it about?" Neji asked

"Um...If you ever touch that plant...um...you will..." Sina said, thinking

"You will get bad luck forever!" Sakura said scarily

"What? Wah!!! Hinata-chan, help me!" Naruto cried, hugging Hinata

"Eto...How can the curse break?" Hinata asked

"Well, you have to catch a frog within 3 days or else" Sakura said

"Or else what?" Sasuke asked

"Or else, you're going to DIE!" Sina said, staring at Naruto with her big scary eyes

"Eep! Mommy!" Naruto squeeked and hid behind Hinata

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered and smirked at Naruto's reaction

"So that means Naruto must catch a frog before...um...Saturday?" Ino asked

"That's where you're right" Tenten said

"Naruto, if I were you, I'll try to catch a frog right now" Sina said

"**NO!!!!!**"

**End of Chapter**

Hahahaha...Not yet...

Sasuke suddenly nudged Neji...

"What?" Neji asked

"Am I fat?" Sasuke whispered and Neji gave him a weird look

"Nooo....I think you're very sexy" Neji said with little sarcasm

"Really? Thanks man!" Sasuke said and punched Neji on the arm

"Ow, that hurts."

"Sorry" Sasuke apologized then nudged Shikamaru

"What?"

"Am I fat?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shikamaru gave him a weird look

"Just answer me"

"Well...I don't know...I think you're physically fit"

"Okay, thanks" Sasuke said and start to walk away when suddenly he tripped, falling to both Neji and Shikamaru.

"What the? You're heavy"

"Troublesome! Get up!"

"Sorry"

"I changed my mind. I think you sould loose some weight" Neji said

"He's right"

"**What?! NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

**End of Chapter**

Yosh! Hahahaha...I just wanted to add the last part...Hehehehe. Please leave some reviews. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thank you!


	25. Chapter 25

_SasuSaku_ - thoughts

**SasuSaku** - shouts / place / time / actions

Friends or More?

**Recap**

"What the? You're heavy"

"Troublesome! Get up!"

"Sorry"

"I changed my mind. I think you sould loose some weight" Neji said

"He's right"

"What?! NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**End of Chapter**

Chapter 25: This is it!

A week had passed and well...Naruto got a frog and he kissed it and got sick and at that time, everyone was very worried but then laughed at Naruto.

**- In the Theater Room -**

"Is everyone ready?" Sina asked

"Hai!" everyone chorused

"Where's our main characters?" she asked

"Here!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto, I'm serious! Where's Sasuke adn Sakura?"

"Here" Sasuke said, entering the room

"Where's Sakura?"

"I don't know. I think she's in the bathroom" he replied

**- With Sakura -**

"I can do this! This is it...I...I feel so weak but the show must go on" Sakura told herself

"Sakura!" someone called

She heard her name was being called and went outside. There, she saw her boyfriend.

"Sakura, where have you been?"

"In the comfort room"

"But you're so plae. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, I'm just tired"

"Tired? The play hasn't started yet"

"I know...Let's just go"

The couple went to the theater...

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you" Sina said to Sakura

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay! Now, everyone get ready! The play will start in 30 minutes!"

"Hai!"

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^__^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

The play was going well but there were times when Sakura forget her lines and her voice was too soft and low. Finally, it was time for the climax of the play.

**- In the stage -**

"Such a beautiful lady. Aurora, with my kiss, you shall awake from your slumber" Sasuke said and kissed Sakura lightly on the lips.

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled.

"Sasuke, my love, thank you for giving me such a wonderful life and giving me a reason to live...I love you very much" Sakura whispered while Sasuke stared at her, confused

Everone in the class was also confused. That's not Sakura's line, then Sina ordered the curtains to be closed. Everyone started to appplause and smile were written all over their faces except for one man...Sinji Haruno...

Sinji Haruno, Sakura's cousin, knew that something is wrong. That having Sakura as the main character will bring trouble to her health. While everyone was clapping, he immediately ran to the backstage.

**- Meanwhile................ -**

"The cure! The cure for the Haruno girl! It's finally made! I must go!: Dr. Tofu said, very excited

**- In the school -**

"Sakura, Sakura!" Sasuke shaked Sakura

"Sasuke, what's happening?" Sina went to Sasuke's side, together with the gang.

"She's...She's not waking up" Sasuke started to panic

"Get away! I need to go to my cousin!" someone shouted and everyone turned their heads to see Sinji running to their direction

"Sinji-san..." everyone gasped

"Sinji, what's happening to her?" Sasuke asked

"She needs to be brought to the hospital!" Sinji shouted and everyone is starting to worry

"What? Why?"

"We need to brine her NOW!"

"Okay!"

**- With Dr. Tofu -**

"I need to go to her school!"

When he arrived in the school, everyone was outside. He, then, asked a student.

"Where is Haruno? Haruno Sakura?"

"She was brought to the hospital, sir. She fainted during the play" the student replied

"Fainted? When did they leave?"

"A few minutes ago"

"Damn! This is not good!" the doctor cursed

**- With Sinji and the gang -**

"Where's Dr. Tofu?" Sinji asked in a hurry

"He left sir"

"Left? Where?"

"I don't know. He was in a hurry. He said that he found the cure though I don't what cure" said the nurse

"The cure? He must have it!" Sinji said with so much hope

"When did he leave?"

"15 minutes ago. You should wait, he'll be back any minute" the nurse said

"Okay, thank you"

"We need to bring her to a room. She's still breathing. She can live"

Finally, they found a room....

"Sinji-san, what's going on with Sakura?" Hinata asked

"Yeah, what's going on with her?" Naruto asked

"Didn't Sasuke tell you?"

"Tell them what?" Sasuke asked

"You mean, you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Sasuke asked, really confused

"Sakura was poisoned and that 70% was removed but 30% is still in her" Sinji explained

"What? I knew that she was poisoned and that all of the poison was sucked out but I didn't know that there is still 30% in her body"

"So that means that all along you didn't know that she's ill? Didn't I told you that there is still poison inside of her?

"I do remember you telling me that she was poisoned. I guess I din;t heard that there's still poison in her"

"That's - argh! - Nevermind! We need to wait for Dt. Tofu"

"Hey, speaking of the doctor, here he comes" Ino said, peeking outside the window

"Where's Sakura?" Dr. Tofu asked, frantic

"Here!" Sinji said but then everyone heard a beeping sound

"Gasp!" the gorls started to sob

"Where's the cure?"

"Here!"

"Hurry up! The poison already reached her heart!"

"I know! Let me through!" Dr. Tofu made his way to Sakura but when he reahed her, it seems that she's not breathing anymore.

"You can make it! The cure will work!" Dr. Tofu said with so much hope as he poured the cure to Sakura's mouth

Everyone watched, very worried for their pink-haired girl, hoping that she'll live....

**End of Chapter**

Hehehe.....Kind of a cliffhanger...I'm sorry okay??? Anyway, I'm really sorry for not updating! I think this is the second to the last chapter!!! Wahhh!!!! Please review! Thanks! Thanks for everyone who keeps on reading and reviewing my stories!!!!! 0:-)


	26. Chapter 26

_SasuSaku_- thoughts, letter

**SasuSaku** - shouts / place / time / actions

Friends or More?

**Recap**

"Where's the cure?"

"Here!"

"Hurry up! The poison already reached her heart!"

"I know! Let me through!" Dr. Tofu made his way to Sakura but when he reahed her, it seems that she's not breathing anymore.

"You can make it! The cure will work!" Dr. Tofu said with so much hope as he poured the cure to Sakura's mouth

Everyone watched, very worried for their pink-haired girl, hoping that she'll live....

**End of Recap**

Chapter 26: Goodbye...

_Please let her live_

_Sakura-chan, you can do it! You can fight!_

_Sakura,please don't leave me...I love you..._

_Please let the cure work, make her live_

Everyone just stared at the girl, thinking and praying she'll live.

Suddenly, they saw her finger twitch and hope crept to everyone's faces.

"Sakura..." Sasuke smiled

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly

"Sakura-chan..."

"Guys, don't cry. I'm still alive" she murmured

"Hush...don't speak" Sasuke said

"Sasuke-kun, ***cough**cough*** I must speak"

"No, you musn't You'll waste your energy"

"I know...I need to speak to all of you" she said weakly

"I...*cough* don't have much time"

"What do you mean?" Sinji asked

"You'll find all my letters in my drawer, Sinji-kun. Please distribute my letters to my loved ones. Don't give it to them while I'm still alive"

"Sakura, no..."

"What are you talking about? You just took in the cure" Tenten said

"Yes, unfortunately, the cure didn't work"

"But if it didn't work, how did you--?"

"Dr. Tofu didn't gave me the cure. He only gave the medicine that will slow down the poison"

"But how did you know that? I am certain that is the cure"

"First, I can tell that the poison is in my blood now *cough*. Second, from the start, I knew that there was no cure for me because Orochimaru is an expert in making poisons without cures" she explained weakly

"Sakura, enough, don't speak"

"Sasuke-kun, read my letter and always remeber...I..." everyone heard a beeping sound

"...love you..."

"Sakura? Sakura!" Sasuke called, tears forming in the corner of his eyes

Everyone's eys widen and started to cry

"**SAKURA!!!!!**"

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

"Here's our letters" Sinji said sadly

They were in Sakura's room. As Sakura said, her letters for them are in her drawer. Sinji silently opened her letters and saw at least 15 evelopes. He started to distribute them.

"Hyuuga Hinata" Sinji called and gave the letter to Hinata

"Hyuuga Neji, Tenten...Nara...Yamanaka...Uzumaki...Dr. Tofu...Rock Lee?"

"Here" the thick-eye brow man went to get his envelope

Rock Lee was also there and was very very sad that her bestfriend passed away.

"This one is for me...Temari...Sai...Tsunade adn Shizune...Sina..."

"And the last one is for...Uchiha Sasuke..." Siji said, looking up to see the helpless boy

Everyone went out of the room except for Sasuke, who was sitting there and staring at the white envelope. He still can't accept that his classmate, his bestfriend and his girl was actually gone...forever...

"You coming?" Sinji asked which broke the raven-haired man's trance. He shooked his head

"Okay, We'll be in the living room"

He nodded and continued to stare at the envelope. Finally, after a few minutes, he decided top open the letter. As Sasuke read the letter, he started crying.

_Dear Uchiha Sasuke,_

_By the time you read this, I am now in heaven living in peace or I am beside you thinking how cute you are when you're reading - insert chuckles - I just want to tell you how much I love you and please move on. Don't let my death be a burden to you. You're free now. Choose any girl you want and I promise I will not haunt you or her ( at this, Sasuke smiled ) I bet you'r smiling or should I say smirking right now but I'm serious. I want you to be free and if you ever choose a girl, choose a decent one and not one of you slutty fan girls, okay? Or else I will scare the life out of you..Hey...That's not a badidea, I'll do that so that you can be with me...Haha! XD! Just kidding!  
Oh, yeah, remember whereour friendship started? Ha, you sawme sitting on the bench and you started to mumble something and I stared at you and yuo just kept on mumbling so then I punched you and you got so ! Oh, rememeber our tree? The SasuSaku tree...Please, don't let anyone cut that tree becauseit means a lot to me...Also, thanks for saving me from your fangirls . And I'm sorry if I hurted your feelings and thanks for everything!  
Okay, I'm getting sleepy now and remember I will always love you and I'll ask God if I can be your guardian angel...Hehe...And by the way, Don't you dare ruin your life Uchiha Sasuke, just because of me! I want you to be happy, okay? So...move on! I love you very much!_

_Love lots,  
Haruno Sakura_

**End of Chapter**

**END OF STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Wahh!!!!!!!!! It is finish! At last! I'm sorry if I killed Sakura but don't worry there will be a sequel!!! See you soon!!!! Please read and review!!! Thanks for everyone who keeps on reading my stories and reviewing it!!! You make me so happy!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Ja Ne!!!!


End file.
